


Prove Me Wrong

by shiningray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Culture Shock, Dom Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation kink, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Married Life, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: Loki has to stay in Midgard with the band of heroes until he is redeemed. As Loki’s spouse, you were forced to stay with him throughout his punishment.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 276





	1. I. Arrival and Punishment

After Loki's conquest failed, he was captured by the so-called 'Avengers'— a team composed of foolish Midgardian freaks and his oaf of a brother. He was contained in a glass cell, waiting for his verdict to come. The cell which he was kept was nothing compared to Asgard's though.

It would be facile to escape but due to the enchanted chains, his magic was restrained. Although he won't admit, he was weakened by the green dull-creature by smashing him like a ragged doll. His body was aching, a rib or two might be broken as well. However, he refused to lie down due to his massive ego.

Footsteps were heard. Agents clad in black with weapons slung around their shoulders were marching towards his cell and the soldier with golden hair was leading them. The god of Mischief scoffed, those feeble mongrels always moving in packs.

Loki composed himself. He stood tall and impeding and clasped his fingers behind his back.

"To what do I owe you pleasure with?" He asked mockingly. Luckily they removed the muzzle, it would be an utter hindrance if it wasn't. He was given many sobriquet and the most renowned was ‘silver tongue’ after all due to his exceptional lying abilities. Aside from sorcery, he also excelled in manipulating people's minds with mere words.

"You're going to come with us," Steve replied. The soldier had a stern look and a commandeering presence, but Loki was unnerved. "The destruction you brought upon and the lives you destroyed was unforgivable. We will make sure that justice is served."

Loki laughed at the idea. "Why fret about trivial and insignificant things?" A loud thud echoed throughout the room. Steve slammed the glass cell, angered at Loki's words. The glass cell remained intact, which discouraged the God of Mischief a bit. However, on the other hand, he was finding himself amused. The whole charade was becoming enjoyable.

"How can you talk like that? You took people's lives!" The soldier gritted his teeth. He was losing his calm. The agents took a step back, clearly shocked at their Captain's sudden outburst.

"Hmm, that’s laughable coming from a veteran," Loki hummed, a smirk was visible to his lips. "Haven't you taken lives as well, Captain? Don't tell me you didn't taint your hands dirty. How about the war? How many soldiers did you kill to attain this so-called freedom? Did you even think about their loved ones?"

The soldier fell silent, taken aback from his words. Loki clearly loved playing people's minds especially those who are adamant and righteous like the captain himself. To see them losing their composure gave him a sense of satisfaction; it amused him to an extent. 

"Open the cell," Steve commanded. That earned Loki a smirk. Eyes directly looking at the captain while he observed the agents pushed a red button on the other side of the transparent confinement. 

The door slid open, and the Captain stepped inside. Loki's face was smug, sparring with words was his forte. They were standing face-to-face now.

"A soldier out of his time, bending around the society and posing as a hero. How laughable," he continued to enrage the Soldier more. Steve resisted the urge to punch him in the face. 

"Captain Rogers?" a voice called, coming out from the speakers. Save from the bell. Steve was losing his self-restraint and was ready to beat the smug alien, luckily for him the voice on the speakers made him clear his head. "We need to bring in Loki now." 

The agents also stepped inside the cell. 

"Copy that."

A couple of agents positioned themselves behind and in front of Loki. They made sure to be cautious around him. The God of Mischief was being led outside the glass cage. He walked willingly, no sign of resistance. He was far too amused to what has stored for him. On the way, his mind swirled contemplating what his punishment would be.

Was he going to face Asgardian or Midgardian justice? Surely, the latter sounded more considerable. If he were to face punishment from Asgard, either his head will be chopped off or imprisonment for millenniums.

They led him to several hallways, occasionally turning directions. They stopped in front of a room, the door mechanically opens on its own after the soldier stood from the side, emphasizing his eyes on a scanner.

‘ Iris Scan ,’ Loki figured. Barton had filled him up with that one on his conquest on Germany. 

They stepped inside the spacious room, painted in white. It was occupied by Agents dressed mostly in black. The jests of heroes were included including Thor. In front stood a man, with one eye and an eyepatch: Director Fury.

It reminded him well of his father, adopted father, to be precise. The chattering stopped when their gaze landed on him. All eyes lingered towards him; all attention was focused on him.

"Brother," Thor greeted, his voice was soft, so unlikely to be him. The strong, boisterous warrior speaking in a soft way.

"Have you missed me already?" Loki mused. "It's only been a couple of days since we saw each other, brother." 

"You crazy-ass alien, you have caused great chaos on Ea—" the man in front caught his attention but got interrupted. Suddenly, the deafening sounds of thunder blared to the sky. He looked at his brother questioningly, but it seems that he was as confused as he was. The impetuous ramblings roared one after another as if it might split the world.

A blinding streak of light appeared out of nowhere. All blame pointed towards him— those mortal thought it was all his doing. The incessant panic grew louder and louder. Loki squinted his eyes shut. After a moment or so, he had a perfect idea who caused this. And he didn't like it one bit.

The blinding light faded. Number of warriors clad in golden armor stood. Asgardian warriors. His mother was in front of the battalion. But what caught his attention the most was the girl beside his mother.

"Are you ready?" A gentle voice asked, snapping you out of your chain of thoughts. Queen Frigga smiled, not the usual bright ones, more like a calming and reassuring one with a tinge of sadness.

"Yes, my queen," you answered shortly, despite being nervous. Your breathing was rapid and shallow. And felt your pulse pounding in your temples. 

"Tell me when you're ready, your highness," The golden-eyed gate-keeper declared. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. You were going to see him again. It has been a long time— a full fourteen moons.

Frigga shot you an 'Everything will be fine' look and held your hand. "We're all set, take us to Midgard." As the queen announced those words, Heimdall thrust his sword. Thousand Sparks of light arose. He then twisted the sword, then you and the others were blasted off.

You felt her body being pulled; your head was spinning, a sense of nausea hit you, but you wouldn't dare barf. Your skin felt like it was being ripped off. It was only a couple of times that you traveled realm to realm via Bifrost.

Not even a minute, your feet touched the solid ground of Midgard, and the bright lights faded. You stood there in front of the warriors and along Frigga. 

After regaining yourself, you saw him. Clad in his green leather armor. Your gaze focused solely on Loki. You couldn't believe it. A pang of happiness and sadness stabbed to your chest. Loki was there, in the flesh. Alive.

Every soul on Asgard thought he was dead, yet there he was— standing erect majestically befit for a king despite the cuffs restraining him. 

From a glance, you can definitely see how much different he is. His features are more matured and his physiques seemed better. His hair was definitely longer and greasier than before; it was extreme. It was curling in an unnatural way from left to right, it fairly looked like a pine tree. 

The sadness overcomes through your veins; you could clearly see how his once alabaster skin turned to pale-ish gray. The circles under his eyes were no better. The God of Mischief looks exhausted, there was even a cut on his forehead and on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello mother," he greeted. You haven’t heard his voice for a long time too. His deep velvety voice, that can surely charm anyone if he desired. Loki shifted his gaze. By now, Loki was looking directly at you. His eyes locked with yours, full of hatred and longing— the urge to run and comfort him was strong. Your heart was telling you to go, but your mind says otherwise. It was like your organs were playing a game of tug of war. Sentiment or reason? 

"Hello to you too, darling, I've missed you dearly,” he said. The words itself was sweet, but the way he uttered it with such contempt broke your heart.

You shuddered involuntarily and looked down. Not knowing how to respond with that statement. Cold sweat glistened on your furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of your stomach you constantly fiddled with your knuckles, weaving your fingers in and out of each other. 

"Loki," the queen’s feminine voice started. Every living soul in the room focused their gaze at Queen Frigga, including his wayward son. "What did you do?"

Loki chuckled, as he clinked the metal cuffs that bind him, echoing throughout the room. There were some incantations and runes, causing him to not easily break free. "You already knew what I did mother. I don't really know what the fuzz is all about, honestly." 

There were murmurs heard, making you realize that you and your company were not the only people in the room. There were many Midgardians garbed in dark clothing, as well. Someone even shouted 'murderer' 'psychopath' 'monster' and other vile adjectives to describe him. You couldn't blame them; he did kill Midgardians in his conquest. 

"Are you not aware of the extent of your crimes?" Frigga's voice was stern, but her eyes betrayed her. There was sadness deep within her. It must've been awful and miserable for a mother to see her child doing illicit and immoral acts. It must truly break her heart to see her sweet innocent child turned into a power-hungry creature you cannot even recognize.

The man clad in green leather was not Loki. The real Loki would never do this. He may have usurped the throne of Asgard and nearly killed Thor in the process, however, he has upheld morals of his own. And besides, he saw mortals as an inferior race, not even worthy of his time. Yet, here he was.

"Tell me mother, how did my acts differ from that of Odin?" Loki scorned. "I came to Midgard to rule these ridiculous feeble mortals as a benevolent King."

"Loki, enough!" Thor shouted, his voice boomed inside the entire room. Others even flinched where they stood. You haven't noticed him until now. Thor was fuming with anger. He gripped Mjölnir and went closer to Loki. 

They were face-to-face now. Both brothers imposed a sense of regality in them— even if others didn't know them, they could sense that they were privileged. Both of them towered over, making the Midgardians seem tiny in comparison.

"What seems to be the matter, oaf, can't handle the truth?" Loki was mocking Thor. If this escalated furthermore, he might kill or mutilate Loki if the trickster attempts to provoke him further— and the said God of mischief was powerless due to his bindings.

"That doesn't excuse you to kill people." Thor's voice softens as well as his soft blue eyes. He couldn't stay mad at his brother for a long time.

"Did your banishment caused serious injuries in your already damaged head?" Loki paused, assessing his brother mockingly. And Thor was taken aback. "Honestly, did you forget that you were willing to kill an entire race for the sake of sating your barbaric desires?"

Thor was shocked at Loki’s statement. His fist was tightening against Mjölnir. He opened his mouth to defend himself, yet couldn’t find the right words to do so. He knew that his brother was right— the hypocrisy in his actions. 

The Midgardians were clearly enjoying the family drama, you thought at the back of your mind. A live theater play. How entertaining it must be.

When Thor finally thought of a decent comeback, he opened his mouth— but got interrupted when Frigga interrupted their banter. "Enough. Loki you will face justice for your crimes. As per the All-Father commands, you are to stay here in Midgard to aid and protect its people, until you are redeemed."

Gasp and protest were heard around the room. A man in a black suit, with a weird goatee on his face stood up and put his hand on the air as if calming down a wild animal.

"Woah, woah, woah. Sorry to interrupt, queen Elizabeth, but reindeer games isn't going to stay here on earth," a short man objected. You noticed that his chest was glowing with blue lights. "We're perfectly capable here, we don't need a war criminal running around."

“You dare not speak to Queen Frigga that way, mortal!” One of the Einherjar shouted, drawing his sword and pointing it at the man. The short man remained steadfast, despite the Einjerhar’s threat. The audiences clad in black drew their weapons pointing at the man in golden armor. The other Einjerhar were getting agitated causing them to draw their weapons as well. 

Battle hungry fools.

The room quickly turned into a ruckus.

You almost laughed, it didn’t escape from your view the way he rolled his eyes. From the corner of your eye, you can clearly see Loki enjoying the little show orchestrated before him. His own little play.

The airhead Einjerhar, who caused all this, by now, was ready to charge at the short man. His barbaric action ceased at once when Queen Frigga lifted her right hand. Once they were back on Asgard, the airhead was going to get what he deserves. Immediately, the Einjerhars acquiesced and drew back his weapon. The mortals did the same, retracting their weapons.

There were protests everywhere. "I'm sure one way or another he will be a great help. We shall see to it that Loki won't cause any harm, if not he will be taken to Asgard immediately," the queen answered. Loki rolled his eyes but didn't protest. 

You contemplated that Loki thought that this punishment was more suitable than his head being cut off or being imprisoned for centuries. 

"We will take on that offer," the man with an eye-patch acquiesced. The mutterings grew louder, it seems like their leader was willing to take the risk to home a supervillain who tried to conquer their planet.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," a blonde man with blue uniform opposed. The crowd agreed and nodded their heads vigorously. 

"I don't think so, Captain," the eye-patched man argued back. "As their queen said, this psychopath might become handy."

"I agree." Everybody turned their heads toward Loki. He was beguiled at the situation. "I can be useful."

"You don't have a say in this, Darth Vader," the short man said. You don't know what that means but you laughed inside your head. This man was snarky. Many disagreed that Loki should stay, but their leader clearly made his decision. In the end, the Midgardians, willingly or not, concluded that Loki stays.

When Loki's punishment was announced, Frigga and the rest of the Einherjar were summoned back to Asgard. Frigga bid his sons a farewell and reassured Loki that everything will be alright. She said her goodbye and assurances to you and told you to look out for yourself and Loki. Hah.

Hours later, they came to the conclusion that both of you were to be transferred to Stark Tower. They said that it is much safer to keep Loki 'sheltered' if his genocidal tendency occurs. You took your time exploring around SHIELD’s base. Numerous types of machineries surrounded the base.

You and Loki crossed ways a couple of times but you detered him. You wanted to confront him but didn't know how to. Loki was free from his bindings now and roamed freely around the compound. Alone, with no companions to watch over him. You didn’t know how that happened. Maybe he charmed his way out or created a duplicate of himself. 

Speaking of the devil, he was sauntering opposite from you. Backing out now, would be impossible. You continue to walk towards his direction, avoiding to look at his face. He abruptly stopped when he saw you. You were suddenly yanked by the arm.

"Why are you here?" Loki sneered at you. His grip on your arms was getting tighter, it was starting to hurt. "And you dare ignore me."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" You tried to sound brave but your voice came out rather meekly. You saw how he gritted his teeth and his jaw clenched. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and twisted it. The proximity of your faces were mere inches now.

"Answer me." His voice was cold like ice and it made you shiver. You stared at him. The dark circles on his eyes were deep and the change in his orbs didn’t escape your notice— his once deep emerald-green eyes were now light blue. The oddity made you frown. jotted down all over his face. His jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. His cheekbones were sunken. The need to be in contact with him was strong, yet you dare not to. You resisted the urge to touch his face, lest he might lash out.

"The All-father thought it was wise that I, too, should be sent here to accompany and suffer with you." 

Loki cackled. "I suppose I have to agree with him on that one," he stated. "This realm is populated by half-witted creatures after all. I might need some entertainment, and that is your job, darling."

That made your blood boil and you untangled his fist from your hair. The way he objectified you made you seethe from anger. “Do not speak of me that way,” you hissed.

“And, pray tell, why not?” The god of mischief taunted. 

With a flush of bravery surging through your veins, you replied, “For the reason that I am not a marionette that you can play with or manipulate. Not anymore,” you whispered the last line inaudibly. “I am not a mere object to amuse you, Loki.”

“Oh, dear wife, you are clearly forgetting your place.” His voice was venomous, and clearly not playful anymore. It made you shudder. “My absence has clearly made your behavior,” he paused for a moment as he tucked strands of hair falling into your face in your ears. “Unacceptable.”

"You have no idea how much I've suffered because of you!" You snapped, your fear towards him turned into anger. "Your supposed to be punishment was passed unto me. I was kept in prison and flogged. As your wife, the court deemed that I am to be punished in your stead!"

You hated them; almost every soul in that realm. She was the only one who comforted you during your worst times; while everyone scoffed at your pitiful image.

Living in the realm eternal and seeing their faces every day made your stomach churned in disgust. How you wanted to rip off their faces, for the humiliation and suffering they’ve caused you. 

The softening on Loki’s orbs did not escape your notice, hence, he didn't say anything. His grip on your hair loosened. When he started to stroke your cheeks, you felt your knees weakened. 

"Tell me Loki, what made you change? What transpired after you fell into the void?" You asked in a gentle voice. His demeanor quickly changed. He withdrew his hand. "Everybody thought you were gone. Queen Frigga and I rea—"

Well done, you ruined the moment.

"Stop talking," Loki sneered at you. You flinched, closing your eyes. You were sure he was going to hit you. But a blow never came. He just stood there like he was going to rip your body apart. However, that didn’t crumble your tenacity to extract information out of him.

"We tried to reach out to you, we cannot detect even a single strand of you," you continued. "Heimdall—we, on Asgard—"

Suddenly, you were pinned to the wall. Loki had slammed his soft, cool lips to yours and nearly knocked the wind from your lungs. He's kissing you aggressively with no hint of gentleness, but full of hunger and hatred, as it had been before.

You pushed his chest away, only earning you whimper as he bit your lips, tasting the metallic, crimson liquid. 

You felt his hand drifted to your hips and pulled you closer. Surely, it will leave a couple of marks considering how aggressive he was. He ground himself harder and you felt his member getting hard. You found yourself weakened by his mere touch, but you will not submit to him. You made sure that your resolution won't crumble. Not again.

With all your strength, you pushed him away, causing him to stumble back a bit. He was shocked by your actions but didn’t comment otherwise. 

"Loki, enough, please," you pleaded as you walked away from him. Loki didn't follow you, he just stood there as he watched you advance. He was clearly entertained by his wife's defiant behavior.


	2. II. Introduction

After Frigga announced Loki’s punishment. Both of you were transported to Stark Tower. It was deemed by the Midgardians that it was the safest edifice to shelter  other beings, as they coax it. Yet in truth, it was to contain both you and the God of mischief. No matter how lavish the said edifice is, nonetheless it was still a prison. A luxurious prison.

You found yourself pacing around at the said building. The building was considered a skyscraper in Midgard. It was one of the highest buildings around here. The structure was a lot different from Asgard and Alfheim and Vaneheim. 

The view from above was very much to your liking. It was as if you can see everything. The yellow ball of fire changed into orange hues. The clouds, soft as cotton candy, blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Your eyes witnessed the glowing horizon change into darkness. Like a game of tug-of-war. 

The soft evening breeze made the hem of your white Asgardian robe flutter. For a fact, you knew it was out of place but you were indolent to conjure clothes to blend in. Maybe some other time— or yet, might as well buy one for yourself, if they use the same currency as Asgard, which is likely impossible.

Slowly, the lights from the streets started to illuminate one by one. There were bunch of machineries moving on the streets, you supposed that it was likely Midgardian transportation. There were also people from below walking in pairs, groups and some alone. Your mind entered in a state of serenity watching from above.

You were fascinated with Midgard, although it’s completely foreign in your eyes. The lights shined throughout the city— as well as the stars and the moon above the deep blue sky.

"Miss," a voice called. At first, you didn’t notice someone was calling your attention. You were clearly deep in your thoughts as you appreciate the scenery. You felt someone poke your shoulders.

Instinctively, you turned around and saw the man with blonde hair and blue eyes earlier today. You assumed that he must be talking to you, since you were the only person in the room at the moment aside from him. It kind of remind you of Thor— blonde, blue-eyed and somewhat a jock. "Are you okay?"

"I suppose," you answered idiotically. And truth be told, you were feeling mixed emotions; ambivalent. A part of you was kind of relief—in a way that you weren’t currently in Asgard’s domain— and the other was kind of sad knowing that everything was foreign, including your husband. It pained you to see him in that state. 

The blonde was bewildered by your response. He was now wearing simple tight Midgardian clothes that hugged his muscles nicely.

"Hmm, I guess it's in between yes and no." He looked quite concern, he seemed like an empathetic person. He captured your attention. "I beg your pardon, but do tell me, what's your name?”

The man apologized, realizing his mistake. "I should have introduced myself sooner. I'm Steve Rogers," he declared with a soft smile.

You introduced yourself, bowing your head as a form of greeting. Steve, once again, smiled at you and you in turn returned a polite smile. 

Steve uttered your name, as if he was testing it out. "You have a nice name, a bit unusual really. Nice to meet you," he said. Steve reached out his hand in front of you. You just stared at his hand quizzically.

"Uh, do you want something?" You asked and looked at him incredulously. Were you supposed to give him something? Were you supposed to bow you head? Kiss his hand or something?

Steve chuckled, figuring your bewildered face. "It's a form of greeting here on Earth. When you meet someone new you shake their hands or give them a hug," he explained. You felt your cheeks getting hotter at your ignorance.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm really not overly familiar with the customs here in Midgard," you explained, with a faint tint on your pale cheeks. You were embarrassed by your lack of knowledge about Midgardian customs. You eyed his hand and took it and gave it a shake. You both laughed, even though there's nothing comedic about handshaking.

"You're from Asgard," Steve suddenly muttered. 

You shook your head. "No, I’m originally from Alfheim." Steve asked curiously what ‘Alfheim’ is. He motioned the seats using his hands. You took the offer. You both took a seat opposite to each other. 

You explained to him what your birth land is like elaborately ranging from where it’s located; the breathtaking, wondrous places; its history; its habitants and its current regime. 

Steve commented that your birth land must indeed be a wonderful place and wished to see it in his own eyes someday.

“There are certain races who abode Alfheim’s regions: light elves, such as myself; faeries, pixies, and mermaids.”

“Wait, you’re telling me mermaids, elves and fairies exists?” He inquisitively rose on of his eyebrows. From the looks of it, he was bewildered by your story.

You smiled and stifled a chuckle at his reaction. “Well, I am real and talking to you in the flesh at the moment, aren’t I? Is that evidence not sufficient enough?” You stopped for a second, thinking an eligible evidence. “Besides, where do you think your elders grasp the concept of elves and other beings?

Steve noted nodding his head. From what you’ve read, Midgardians do know fairies, elves, and mermaids such as legends, a mere fictional tales— a product of vivid imagination. Well, some creatures did migrate on Midgard two centuries ago with no malice intent.

Yet they were burnt to stake for the claim that they were some kind of devils. They mistook their profound seiðr as something related to evil. Some elves were crucified, burnt to ashes and suffered unimaginable tortures. With the humans getting more and more aggressive over the years, the said creatures left Midgard and returned home.

“Imagination?” the soldier said a little hesitant.

“It could be, yes,” you started. “However, the mind couldn’t fabricate all of those by itself. There must have been some sort of inspiration which correlates to their experience or knowledge in real life.”

Steve muttered an “Oh”. You were not sure if he understood what you have just said. The way you explained it wasn’t completely coherent. You were about to open your mouth but the soldier beat you to it. “That makes sense, in a way.”

"From what elders said, I thought elves were supposed to have pointy ears." Steve motioned your ears. 

"That's because I'm not pure light elf," you chuckled in response. "My mother is from Vanaheim and my father is from Alfheim. I am half elf, half Vanir." A part of you was grateful to not have tipped ears. It was easier to blend with the people of Midgard having normal ears. You didn’t want common civilians to know you’re not one of them.

"You're biracial," he said. "So how did Asgard came in place?" Your white robe fluttered gently as the wind blew. There was a silent pause. You stared at him in the eye. You weren't really fond of this topic.

"Political Marriage," you responded, shortly. Your answer was brief, making sure to give less information as possible.

"You're married to Loki?" He figured out. Steve was shocked at the revelation. He would like to know how did that happen, but decided not to. He wasn't going to poke his nose on others unless they initiated. You nodded in agreement. "So, you're royalty then— like Thor?"

"Yes, I was raised in the castle stronghold of Ljosalfgard," you responded. Your lips twitched. “Don't you think it's a bit unfair that I'm the only one sharing?" It was unfair that you didn't know a thing about him aside from his name.

Steve told you his story. Like he, just moments ago, confusion was evident on your face as he spoke. From your knowledge, Midgardians’ lifespan ranges from not below hundreds. And this man right here was claiming to be nearly century year old. Midgardians with that age probably looked wrinkled and crippled. However, he looked like he was still in his prime years. 

There was a visible sadness in Steve’s eyes as he spoke. And you dare not interrupt him.

"I’ve always dreamt of becoming a defender and serve justice. But, I was more of a cripple, always sickly and all but I didn’t waver. Then one day I was offered to receive a super soldier serum. It enhances human abilities and I took their offer without hesitation.," Steve shared. " I was frozen in ice for seventy years. I had to crash the aircraft in an ice in order to save the people— I spent my seventy years laying frozen. And not long ago they found me."

Luck must be on his side, since he was given a second chance to live, you thought. Lucky indeed, but being dormant for seventy years? Then waking up to a world wherein everything has changed; like going to another realm you’re not even aware of. Maybe not.

You smiled bitterly. 

"At least my sacrifices for the country weren't in vain." Steve said in low voice, almost inaudible but you heard it clearly. You sensed a surge of righteousness and justice in him. 

“Aren’t you patriotic,” You joked and hit his arm him playfully. Steve winced at the punch. He contemplated that it was because of your alien biology—stronger than average mortals. Even super soldiers can get hurt.

Steve stared at your wrists folded nicely on your lap and noticed the gleaming ornaments on both wrists. "Your bangles, they're very nice. It suits you well," he said, admiring the silver double-headed serpent biting its own tail. 

The bangles coiled on your arms like a real serpent would. You scrunched your nose and cringed hard at the compliment. 

They were a treasure and pleasing to look at indeed. The true meaning behind it is far from pleasing. They symbolize ownership and belonging. The bracelets have been carved into your very flesh even if removed by your owner. 

'Poor Steve. If he only knew,' you said internally. You were glad that he didn’t know the real meaning of the said ornament— if he did, he might scorn or worse he might pity you.

"There you are, Capsicle, I've been looking for you," the short man with a glowing thing on his chest interrupted the both of you. Beside him was a woman with a red hair. "Colonel Saul Tigh has been looking for you." 

“What does the Director want from me, Tony?” The soldier focused his attention on his fellow teammates that arrived.

“Don’t know,” the guy named Tony shrugged, as he bit the apple on his hand. The apple made a crunching noise inside his mouth. “Cyclops never tells me anything anyway with the classified shit and stuff.”

Steve huffed, shaking his head sideways and faced his short teammate with an exasperated look. “Language, Tony.” 

“Whatever, grandpa,” Tony grumbled in response as he continued to munch his apple. He was acting a child, and it was amusing to watch. You couldn’t help yourself and twitch on your mouth forms. Steve rolled his eyes at his teammate’s childish behavior. 

Steve shifted his head towards you and he bid his goodbye as he made his way out. You offered a smile in return. You were left with Tony and the red-haired woman. 

Now that Steve was gone, their attention shifted onto you. You fidgeted on your seat, clearly unsettled due to their presence. Their eyes clearly showed distrust. You haven’t done anything, let alone having conversation with them, yet their eyes showed 

Thor must’ve filled them up that you were Loki’s other half. You can’t blame them though. If you were in their position, you would be wary as well.

"Oh, haven't seen you there female Legolas," Tony scorned pointing at you. You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. The short man was using earth culture reference, which you are oblivious to. Part of you was tempted to roll your eyes at him, but that would be an utter disrespect. You were about to ask him who that Legolas person is, but the red-haired woman beat you on it.

"It's a character from a movie," the red-haired woman clarified with no hint of amiableness. "I'm Agent Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff." 

"This is Tony Stark also known as Iron Man," the woman introduced herself and her companion. The one called Tony Stark rolled his eyes. You were suppressing not to laugh at him. He was acting like a petulant child. You contemplated that he was the owner of the one you and Loki were residing. 

"Nice to meet your acquaintances, Lady Natasha.” You paused, then shift your gaze at her brown-eyed companion. “Lord Stark.”

“Uh, What the heck? Is this some kind of Shakespeare play?” Stark laughed, clutching his stomach. He gestured his hand dramatically and clutched his chest uttering:

“To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis— “

You recognized that line very well. Hamlet. You’ve read that book few centuries back then but that certain paragraph felt like it was encrypted in your brain. You felt insulted how Tony mocked your way of speaking, but you kept your mouth shut.

Before Tony could finish his dramatic soliloquy, he was instantly interrupted. “Cut it out, you,” Natasha said suppressing a smile on her face. 

“You don’t need to call us Lady or Lord or any entitlements,” Natasha explained. “If you say that to others, they’ll only laugh at you. It’s the 21st century, nobody uses that anymore.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

You didn’t dare make any comment about Tony Stark’s little act, instead you opened your mouth again to make acquaintance.

Before you could introduce herself, you were cut off by Tony. "Yes, we know. Point break filled us out." Before you could ask who this man 'Point break' was, Natasha muttered: "Thor." 

‘ _Am I really that predictable_?’ You mused to yourself. Seemed like they knew what you were thinking.

Nonetheless, your speculation was right, Thor filled them out about your details. There was no need to introduce yourself further.

Due to fatigue by traveling via bifrost— and the swirl of different emotions just by meeting your husband again, after a long time— you felt the need to retire for the night. 

“I see. If you’ll excuse me, I will go back to my chamb— rooms now,” you said. You bowed your head, bidding them good-bye as you made your way out.

You descended from the top floor, using the elevator. The hallways of the tower were indistinguishable with each other; it was difficult to identify which of which lead to your designated room. You rolled your eyes at your own stupidity.

A tired sigh escaped from your mouth. The fatigue has taken its toll, yet you can’t seem to remember the way to your room. With no other option, you contemplated to use your Seiðr to teleport yourself. You recalled the details of your room and with a snap of a finger— you were in your room.


	3. III. Adjustment & Jealousy

Living in Midgard was rather pleasant and welcoming than expected. Somehow, you felt comfortable with the band of heroes. Although they completely ignored your existence and vice versa. A nod was sufficient whenever you made eye contact or encounter with one of them. It was better that way, you thought. The only person you talked to was Steve. He was sweet and kind to everyone. Talking to at least someone was good to prevent you from going insane. 

You were slowly reverting back to your true self— carefree, independent and energetic. People of Midgard, the common civilians, were warm and amiable if they didn’t know that you were the God of Mischief’s wife. Others, like some SHIELD agents, were hostile towards you because of the fact that you're acquainted with Loki. However, you didn’t let that get into you. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone.

One thing you appreciate about Midgard is the flickering lights. The lights were magical especially at night. It gives a sense of tranquility as a kaleidoscope of lights illuminated through the busy streets of the city while cars leisurely move at a slow pace. 

Every night you always look from above, in a four-sided room, observing and gazing the aesthetic view. The monochrome deep silver moon gave a mysterious radiance. The sky above was glassy. Gentle breeze blowing, making the leaves dance in a peaceful matter. Ah, yes indeed! The astonishing atmosphere furnished you in a state of serenity. 

"You seem to be in deep thoughts. What were you thinking?" a voice noted, suddenly snapping you from your thoughts. You didn't even turn your back to know who it is. 

"Nothing in particular," you began as you fluttered your eyes shut, feeling the soft wind touch your skin. "I was merely enjoying the view. What are you doing here, Steve? Shouldn’t you be sleeping considering your age?"

"That’s funny coming from a thousand-year-old elf. Also, I thought that you might want company," Steve replied. You cringed at the false mention of your age.

“I’m not that old,” you grumbled, rolling your eyes. The soldier chuckled at your protest.

In the past few months of living in Midgard, you felt most comfortable around him. Steve reminded you well of your brother  ― caring, noble and chivalrous. Well, he was the only one you talked to. You hummed, too tranquil to utter a single word. Steve ignored it, and sat beside you. 

Both of you just sat at the rooftop, under the moon and gleaming stars. 

The scenery would be a nice inspiration for a cliché romance story. Two characters at the top of a high building watching the city lights as they sit under the starry nights. You scoffed internally at the idea. 

After the long comfortable silence, Natasha popped out of nowhere, eliciting a surprised expression from you and your companion. 

She joked around and teased Steve a lot for being so stiff and righteous all the time. And completely ignoring you, as if you are a ghost. Maybe it’s a taboo for them to actually interact with you. Maybe you were a bad omen or something. And let’s be real, you weren’t exactly the type to initiate conversations or any kind of interactions. You were on the demure side of things.

"Do me a favor," Natasha spoke, in a teasing manner looking at both of you. Well, that’s new, you thought. Her smile indicated something bad. You don’t like where this was going. "Go on a date." 

Natasha had insisted that Steve should go on a date a couple of times by now. The black widow even had a list for Steve to date which the soldier was not interested in taking part in it. And this time, she was setting you and Steve on a date. 

Both of you gave her a puzzling look.

“What? You’re both old people, I can’t see what’s wrong with that,” the red-haired agent claimed, shrugging her shoulders.

"He's not even half my age," you scoffed. Truth be told, you like Steve, but not as a lover  ― your relationship with each other is more like brother-sister connection.

"So?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at your ridiculous protest. This was the first time you talk to her, since your very first encounter. She seemed nice, but definitely a tease. 

"Come on, Nat," Steve spoke. "The two of us are only friends nothing more than that. She reminds me of a little sister."

"Little sister?" You were slightly offended at his remark. In just a couple of two more centuries, you will be millennium year old, and he dare say you're his little sister.

"You're small," he pointed out teasingly. "And tiny." 

First of all, small and tiny were synonymous. Second, none of it was true though. Your height was average not too tall nor too short. However, Loki towered over you. You mentally shook that thought out of your head. Not today, you thought.

Steve was taller than you. He told you his story on how he went to the military and received a super-soldier serum. Even in his post-serum years, you can tell that he was the same  ― righteous and patriotic. 

"What do you mean sister?" Natasha inquired. She was grinning ear to ear now, revealing her perfect teeth and charismatic smile. She was beautiful for a Midgardian. "You never had a sister. I even read it in the reports, so how do you know how it feels to have a sister?" 

"I don’t,” he sighed as he ruffled his blonde hair. “But I just do."

The coyness in you melted and a surge of playfulness invade your body. "Incest is becoming more common nowadays, brother.” You winked at him playfully with a sweet smile present on your lips. You know that Incest is a taboo on Midgard— but some countries approve this act between relatives. 

Realms such as Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Asgard don’t approve incest as well, they see it morally wrong. But relationships amongst far relatives are acceptable because nobilities have prejudices against commoners and they don’t want their offspring to marry someone below their league so that’s why they settle to marrying off whoever nobility available as long as it’s not your sibling or first-degree cousin.

The soldier flushed at your statement. His face was beat red, meanwhile, Natasha was laughing. You on the other hand had a grin reaching your ears. You were pleased with Steve's reaction. A payback for calling you 'little sister'.

"I like you," Natasha commented nodding her head like a painter approving a piece of art. “I see you're adjusting very well.”

"I suppose. I have a good teacher though," you said, referring to Steve. The soldier understood your predicament very well, for he, too, is undergoing the same thing. Both of you were foreign to this world. It was frightening being transported to a realm you were oblivious of. Natasha smirked, feeling proud of the Soldier. You weren’t really adjusting well since the realm’s culture is completely different that of other realms. 

A sudden thought came to your mind. You wondered how Loki felt being transported to Midgard. Loki had a prejudicial issue towards Midgard, because of their feebleness and short life. Is he adapting well? Most probably. He’d visited Midgard many times when he was much younger, either he was sent on a mission by the All-father or for just his own amusement. Back then he told you numerous stories on his travels on Midgard.

There were times that he interfered with Midgard’s history as well. You had learned that he interfered with the Romans, the French revolution, and the burning of the bridge in London during the 19th century. When the All-father knew his actions, he was reprimanded immediately. Nonetheless, he said his punishments were all worth it for his own enjoyment. 

Natasha was saying something to you, but you couldn’t discern what she was saying. Your mind swirled regarding the God of Mischief. Every day you thought of him. Not wanting to be rude, you nodded your head as a response. You wouldn’t dare to ask to repeat her words because of your traitorous mind. Finally, you contemplated to focus on your two companions.

"How about you Captain Rogers, are you adjusting well?" Natasha asked. 

Steve let out a sigh. "I'm trying for a year now. It's difficult, you know, in our time people act and behave completely different from now. Smart Phones and social media did not exist, we used to play around with the other kids. Life was simple back then. The weirdest thing created was me  ― the super serum soldier, I mean. But now, there are machines everywhere. The world has advanced."

"That's true when I was young, I have read some books about Midgard. But seeing to it now it’s completely different," you second the motion. You never expected Midgard to flourish this well.

"Now there are even aliens roaming around in New York,” Natasha added. “There are also some residing here in New York. The world has become weirder and weirder.”

Alien. Of course that’s what you are. You were an Alien in their eyes. 

"Humans do evolve over time," Steve said. He must have been so shocked when he woke up. Can you imagine waking up and the world has completely changed?

"Yes, every day the world is evolving," Natasha said. "We don't even know if what'll come tomorrow. It's just that every single day we are changing. Science, Mutants, AI's, super suits, and weapons. Heck, don’t forget the witchcraft shit.”

"Evolution is not unpleasant. Mortals are frail creatures," you muttered. Both of your companions turned their head, eyeing you completely. "But that is the reason you strive to become stronger. Even if you deemed it useless, each step leads to something. For a creature so feeble, you mortals have a strong sense of tenacity. You refuse to yield, to submit into some other being. You choose to protect your people and so forth; for a puny mortal, you do not run without a fight. Together, you move mountains and get on another world. That's why you'll be able to change because you're weak.” Natasha and Steve were intently listening to you, staring at you the whole time as you spoke. “and because death is inevitable." 

There was a long silence until you heard clapping. It wasn't from Natasha nor Steve, it was from the one and only Man of Iron. "Are you some kind of freelance motivational speaker on Asgard, female Legolas? You can empower someone with that touching speech."

You smirked, part of you didn’t know whether he was complimenting or insulting your speech. "Wow, you're right. We seek out change because we're weak." Steve said with a soft smile, ignoring the great Tony  Snark . 

"Yeah, change is exhilarating. You never know what will come or what path you will choose to take. I wish Asgard will seek change too," you sighed. "The realm's advanced but has been stagnant for millenniums, it's quite boring." 

"You must be dying from boredom there," Stark commented. You kept your mouth shut and didn't reply. "Anyways, Capsicle, Daphne Blake...” Tony paused for a moment and turned his head to you. “Female Legolas I'm hosting a party in an hour. Feel free to come along." The short man said as he turned his back and walked away, not waiting for your responses. 

By now you knew that Legolas was an elf character from Lord of the rings. When you found out, you rolled your eyes on how original the nickname he's given you. Completely ignoring that Legolas part, you were shocked at the sudden invitation. For the past moons, or months, as the Midgardians call it, your presence was invisible and suddenly they were noticing you.

From your observation, Tony loves parties. Every weekend loud, obnoxious music covered the entire floor of the tower. It's like celebrating a feast in Asgard, there is alcohol, dancing, music, and large crowds.

"I guess we better get going," Nat declared. Eyeing you and your companion.

"We?" Steve asked. "You mean, you are going." 

"No, the three of us are going." She crossed her arms at Steve’s comment. 

Meanwhile, Steve looked reluctant. Parties must be uncommon in his time. You didn’t know whether the soldier went to Tony’s parties frequently. You didn’t have the chance to know because you were not invited. You mostly shut yourself inside your room in solitude. but judging from his reaction, it seemed like he did not.

"Come on it'll be fun,” she persuaded and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so,” the captain responded.

"Come on don't be such an old man," She laughed at her own words.

"I am an old man." He chuckled a bit.

"Come on Steve. This might be your chance to get a girl.” The red-haired assassin paused for a moment. “Or a boy." She smirked and shrugged. 

The soldier let out an exasperated sigh. He knew he isn't going to win this one. Natasha was persuasive when it comes to Steve socializing and not being a ‘boomer’.

"Are you going?" He turned to you.

"Obviously, I am." He looked surprised at your answer. He must have expected you to not attend Stark’s party. You weren’t opposed to going to parties. You will take this opportunity to interact with others and make acquaintances.

You were looking for a distraction. You often see Loki around as you live in the same roof and floor with him. Although your rooms were a little distant from each other.

The little encounter after your arrival, you haven't really spoken to one another. One time you saw him fooling around with a woman. That made your heart clench, but you didn’t say anything. You just ignored him.

He behaved himself most of the time. Deep inside you contemplated that he was seething from rage whenever Tony was being sassy and obnoxious. The urge to kill the mortal was evident in his eyes, but he knew once he did  ― his punishment will become worse. 

Nobody wasn't particularly amicable with him, including you. Nobody trusts him, except maybe Thor. But, Thor was on and off the realm. Whenever Thor leaves the realm, there was apprehension in everyone for the reason Loki may lash out his ‘homicidal tendencies’, as they have said. Currently, the thunderer was summoned back to Asgard to make a ‘peace’ treaty with some rebels in Vanaheim. You knew their definition of ‘peace’ meant bloodshed. And you don’t have a clue when he’s coming back.

"All right,” Steve decided with a sigh. “Let's meet there at eight, then," The agent flashed a triumphant smile and the three of you separated your own ways.

The music was as loud as you have expected; it made the ground slightly vibrate. Bright neon lights flickered everywhere in the room. It made you dizzy. Over the roar of music, a peal of distant, hazy laughter and chattering could be heard. Though, you couldn't make out any words.

Your gaze landed on The Liar God. He even got invited or maybe he just barged in. He wore a green dress shirt along with black slacks and shoes. Your heart sank when you saw the girl he's fooling around before, seated on his lap. She has an olive skin paired with brown locks. You swallowed a lump on your throat, refusing to shed tears for your jerk of a husband. You wanted to throw a bottle at them, but that would make you immature, unbecoming of a lady. 

Huh. Your ego was wounded by your husband’s act of infidelity. Insecurities flooded your mind; it made your confidence crumble. But you assured yourself that you will not debase yourself because of him. You are a changed woman; you are a lot tougher now. You weren’t going to be an insecure woman who will harm that mortal woman just because you are jealous.

Loki shifted his head and his green orbs landed on yours. You were frozen from your spot. He then groped at the woman's chest. You didn’t hear it but based on the movement of her mouth, she elicited a whimper. Was he doing this on purpose? Suddenly one corner of his lip tugged upwards. Oh, he's doing it on purpose, you can see it well. That asshole.

Loki removed his gaze from and bit the woman's shoulder. You can't bear the display anymore, so you turned to your side. Luckily, you saw Steve at the bar counter and sauntered to his direction. “Where is Natasha?" you asked.

"Dancing. She ditched us,” the blonde man replied, tapping his wine glass.

"I guess it's just the two of us." You examined your surroundings. Natasha was dancing with Doctor Banner, who seemed shy as he scratched his head. Hawkeye and the host of the party itself were fooling around. They were completely wasted. there were many foreign faces you didn’t recognize.

"...yeah."

"What do you want to do?" You asked. Images of Loki and the woman flooded your mind. How dare he make you feel this way. You wanted some thrill to get your mind off. 

"Drink I guess."

"I don't mean to offend you, but you're not an ideal companion for this kind of event," you said to him. Steve stared at you with a stern look and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to do then?" Steve half-shouted as the loud music continued.

"How about judging people's life based on their expressions,” you suggested nonchalantly.

"No, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"You really are a virtuous man, Steve. Know that you can’t be stiff and righteous all the time." 

"I'm not sure."

You huffed. Seriously, he reminded you well of your brother. You both sat there while you drank your alcohol. Your alcohol tolerance was incredibly low. But, alcohol in Midgard was not as strong as Asgard's. You can have a few drinks, while staying sober. The mixed bitter and sweet taste of the liquor pleased your taste.

You missed Loki's snakes scaring all the people. Sadly, you can't do illusions.

Seconds later, an idea popped into your mind. Using your seidr, you concentrated on a bottle of wine. With a flick of your fingers, the wine started floating towards the bartender. The bartender turned and saw the floating wine.

You instantly saw his face changed. His eyes were wide and his face had gone pale. Words can't form coherently against his mouth as he stammers from fear. Suddenly, he screamed at the top of his lungs and you lose focus, causing the bottle to fall on the ground spilling the wine. 

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"G  ― g  ― gh  ― ost." Was his only reply which didn't even make any sense. He was shaking in fear and a surge of guilt flooded your system.

"What?"

"The bottle! It was flying. The bottle was flying," he shouted hysterically. 

"Dude, you must be tired, take some rest."

"But I saw it with my two eyes. I swear, I'm not lying," the man insisted. His friend sighed and escorted the bartender. 

You didn’t know why you did that. Maybe the liquor has already taken its toll. But the truth was, you wanted to get your mind off the trickster and catch his attention. You laughed. You have gone insane. First, you were ignoring him and now you want his attention badly.

“I saw what you did," a low voice which you didn't recognize whispered to your ear. "You’re a mischievous woman."

You turned looked back and saw a young man. He was fair looking if you were being honest. He has auburn hair, his eyes were light, golden brown and his skin was alabaster, like Loki's.

"I beg your pardon, but do I know you?" You asked him quizzically.

"You will after tonight," he said innocently. He almost sounded like he was unintentionally flirting with you; you can tell it. Well, two can play that game, after all this was a battle of the mind. You looked into his golden-brown eyes and gave him your most alluring smile. Steve was too busy with his drink to notice you playing around.

"Oh, pray tell, how do you plan on doing that?" 

"Oh, sweet lady, by giving me thy hand in a sweet dance, I, for one, will make it memorable as can be." He smiled sweetly.

You gave him a genuine smile, accompanied by laughter. He offered his hand and you hesitantly took his hand. Both of you pacing on the dance floor.

"I didn't get your name," you said. He gave a big smile before answering.

"Siegfried."

"Do I need to introduce myself? I presume you already know me, Siegfried." Most of the people here are SHIELD agents anyway. You presumed that he’s a SHIELD agent, so he must know.

"You are famous, you know. So, you like making trouble, don't you?" He slurred. In all honesty, you like things to be peaceful and amusing at the same time. You smiled at him, not sure what to respond. Your hands rested on his shoulders, while his palms were placed on your sides.

Both of you swayed to the music. Loki was nowhere to be found. Maybe he went to some lewd activities with the woman in private.

Siegfried kept attacking you with inquiries, changing topics from time to time and you counter back it all. You were hesitant at first that he only wants to extract information out of you.

But, Minutes later you were enjoying his company. Natasha even spotted you and gave you a big thumb up. A smile rose to your lips, befriended the black widow.

"You look like a goddess," he commented. You rose an eyebrow.

"I am flattered," you said, with a hint of blush on your face. Every time they praise or compliment your appearance, you can’t help but feel coy a bit.

"What’s the matter?" Siegfried inquired. “Surely, someone as pretty as you get compliment frequently.”

The man you are dancing with is young. He is barely an adult, his muscles were underdeveloped making his physical appearance look lanky. You contemplated that he might be nineteen or twenty in Midgardian years. You felt ancient dancing with the young man and you scrunched your nose. He looks like an innocent puppy.

A grin inscribed in your face. You opened your mouth to make a snarky comeback when he mocked you jokingly something about your appearance, but your eyes suddenly landed on Loki. He was watching you, his eyes were cold and void with any kind of emotion. Your body stiffened at his intense gaze.

"Hey, I meant that as a joke." You didn't reply. "Are you feeling constipated, your highness?" Still he didn't get a word from you. 

"I  ― "

Before you could say anything a glass came flying towards your direction, hitting your partner in the head with such force. A trickle of blood gushed out. That created a ruckus around the room. You helped him to make an exit and flopped him to a couch. You were grateful that you were stronger than average Midgardian, it was much easier to support him around as he walked.

"Lay down," you commanded. The young man groaned, in pain and complied.

A small blue light emerged from your index finger. Your hands grazed his wounds, there were tiny pieces of glass on the cuts. Languidly, you move your index finger back and forth muttering some enchanting spells.

All the glass pieces were gone by now. You focused on closing the open cut. You contemplated about the incident. It was clearly Loki who did it, who else could it be?

The wounds healed in an instant, no signs of a cut or whatsoever. It was perfectly clean as if nothing happened. You smiled at your work. Siegfried touched his already healed wound disbelievingly. "What was that?” he asked in a gullible way. “What did you do?"

"I healed you. You're welcome."

"Wow! how did you do that? I can’t even feel it anymore. My head is as good as new," he said enthusiastically. 

"Thank my seidr and my healing talents." Before he could thank you. Natasha and Steve came to view and asked what happen. You filled both of them out, except for the-one-who-threw-the-glass.


	4. IV. Unamused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an unamused God of Mischief visits your room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con alert! I repeat, there is rape in this chapter.
> 
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> You have been warned.

You did not dare to tell a single soul about the perpetrator who-threw-the-bottle-incident at Tony’s party. You were glad that the kid was alright and found no sign of a concussion. Siegfried was a little enthusiastic after you performed your healing, paying no mind on what happened to him. He was more concern about the healing.

Steve informed Stark about the incident. Stark, being the responsible host he is, checked the camera footage. But the extraordinary thing was the footage itself was all clear, no bottle came flying at the young boy’s head. That vindicated your theory even more. Of course, the God of Mischief. He must have tampered the footage with his seiðr.

After healing the kid and filling (some) details to Nat and Steve about the incident, you shortly pardoned yourself to go back to your room. Loki’s action was irrational; his impulsive nature ensues in a blink of an eye. It made you shudder to infer how violent he gets when he’s enraged.

The music of the party was still palpable as you walked languidly. The doors of the elevator unwrapped as you pressed the button. You were pleased that no one’s on board. Lazily, you pressed the button leading to your floor. The walk to your room took longer than usual because your senses went astray and you were physically and mentally exhausted.

You twisted your door’s knob, revealing your perfectly neat room. You seized a deep breath. The smell of your lodge permeated your nose—the smell of old parchments. It was addicting. You latched the door gently and immediately slumping yourself to the bed, not bothering to change your clothing. You nuzzle the pillows, and closed your eyes.

The temperature in the air dropped slightly. Suddenly, there was an overly familiar smell. A smell of musky scent of winter and pine trees. “Show yourself, Loki,” you declared openly.

A chuckle eluded from the God of Mischief. He was standing at the door peering at your figure. “Always so perceptive.”

“Why are you here?” You straightened up, leaning your back against the headboard. He assessed your body as you tensed under his penetrative gaze. You couldn’t help to bite your lip and savored the coppery taste of your blood swirling around inside your mouth.

“Nothing prevents me from doing so, I believe.”

“As far as I am concern, It’s my room.” You bit the inside of your cheek as you went on further. “You can’t barge in as you please without my permission.”

“I don’t need your permission, wench,” he scoffed. “Your behavior really has gotten out of hand. Do I need to remind you who is in charge?”

“You don’t have to, my lord.” Your voice was seeping with satire and you didn’t have a care. “I already know that I am.”

Technically it was your room, so you have the authority.

Loki was seething; he wasn’t in a playing mood right now. He clenched his jaw hard, you even heard cracks. His breaths were becoming harder as well.

You scowled at him. Loki began to stalk towards you languidly, like a predator towards its prey. He stood right in front of the bed foot as he thumped the edge of your bed. That made it seem creepy as the silence wrapped around the room. His gleaming orbs stared at you while keeping his chin up high.

The smoldering stare held from his gleaming orbs had frozen you in front of him as he held his chin up high. The God of Mischief could feel his thoughts all gnarl together as the temptation to hurt you poisoned his bloodstream.

Abruptly he was on top of you, kissing your neck aggressively. His dexterous fingers tilted your head to the side, making it an easy access to bite your neck. You whimpered and closed your eyes.

His other hand traced your thighs going higher until he reached your middle. Wasting no time he tore your undergarments and brushed your clit. You evoked a moan at the sudden contact.

“Oh my, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this darling.” He chuckled malevolently against your neck as he felt your arousal.“Look you’re sopping wet.”

You pummeled his chest, shoving him away. He didn’t even budge an inch, but you didn’t stop struggling. Loki shoved your back onto the soft mattress as his lips proceeded to assault your neck. You managed to slap his face and you hastily regret your action.

His face distorted with shock as he caressed his reddened cheek. Your handprint was tangible and you can't help but feel guilt. However, the shock on his face quickly transposed into anger. He snarled at you and clamped your wrists above your head.

“Cease it Loki,” you cried, as he tightened his grip. “You’re hurting me!”

“Don’t lie to me, slut. You love it when I hurt you,” Loki disputed as he rammed his dexterous fingers harder into your core. The squelching noises made you ashamed of yourself. “Your arousal is evident, look how your juices coat my fingers.”

You writhed under him as he resumed to molest your sex. You were mindful that no one will hear you even if you wail because of the festivity. And, you wouldn’t dare implore for help. You didn’t want others to behold how your husband treats you. To see how miserable you are. You shrieked at him and kicked his shin causing him to grunt.

“Very well,” the God of Mischief said with an eerie calm. He flipped you on your stomach and pinned your arms at your back. With a flick of his Seidr, the double-headed serpent on your wrists bound you, rendering your arms immobile. He hurled you towards the floor without care and you grumbled in pain.

“Perhaps, I have been too lenient with you.” Your vision was blurry due to the tears cascading down your face. He fumbled his trousers and you knew what’s coming next. “And unfortunately for you, darling, my is thinning out.”

His cock emerged free from its confinements and you sobbed harder. It was already hard and there was pre-cum leaking out. Did he find delight in your suffering? You shook your head, as you bit your already broken lips. You were not certain anymore. You wanted his attention and now he’s bestowing it to you.

‘ Attention, not abuse.’

“Open your mouth,” he snarled as he pulled you closer to his cock. You opened your mouth and accommodated him, while you were brimming with tears. You bobbed your head and worked up your tongue in his cock. The god of Mischief groaned.

“Norns, your mouth is exceptionally talented, darling. Maybe, I should fill your pretty little mouth more often rather than to hear you spat impertinently.” He fisted his hand on your hair inducing you to gag as your mouth touched the hilt of his cock. You relaxed your throat and let him set his pace knowing that you were impotent against him. He roughly yanked your hair and face fucked you.

Loki scrutinized you with fascination as his thick shaft vanished and reappeared inside your mouth. He adored how your head bounce up and down as you looked at him with eyes glistening with tears.

You gaze into his eyes through your lashes as you kept sucking him. There was a crazed look on his magnificent orbs, and it made you wonder why. Maybe it’s the effect of the void. Being isolated in the dark for so long will completely render someone, no matter how rational or logical that person is, will completely go insane.

Your thoughts were instantly cut off when the god in front of you stopped his pace, your mouth reaching the hilt of his member. He pinched your nose, not allowing you to breathe. Did he plan to kill you by strangling on his cock? Killed by his cock, how laughable your death would be.

“Don’t let your mind wander when you’re sucking me, understood?” You scowled at him while you nod in acquiescence. He let go of his fingers, and you took a deep breath.

You worked up your tongue and sucked him the way he liked. His grunts and groans became louder and you realized he was near. With a throb, his seeds gushed inside your mouth. Instinctively, you gulped his come.

“That’s my good girl, he raved as he massaged the scalps of your hair. “Swallowing my seeds without being instructed.”

Loki wore a satisfied smile and fastened the fly of his trousers. Without being said, he flicked his hand, and he was nowhere to be detected.

The resentment and humiliation made you wail as you curled on the bed. You were furious at Loki for humiliating and using you like a whore. And yourself for being aroused at his violence. 


	5. V. Loki’s POV

Loki made himself unseen hence did not leave your room. He leaned against the wall near your door frame, a perfect angle to observe you. You were sobbing relentlessly from his abuse. The God saw you trace the dark purple marks on your neck with your deft fingers causing you to wince.Your pants were ragged and pain etched your entire features.

A surge of guilt filled his senses and it was devouring him like fire. He envisioned that you would heal yourself after his abuse, instead, you remained curled up on the mattress looking miserable and anguished. You were one of the most adept healers in all of the nine realms. Your aptitude as healer impressed him immensely, without having to admit it. Loki was certain that healing yourself would be a cinch.

Suddenly, your harsh and ragged breathing came to a halt and replaced by a soft, stable one. Loki walked languidly towards your curled form. There were residuals of wetness in your cheeks and he wiped them off using his thumb. Absentmindedly, Loki felt how you flinched at his gentle touch.

He pressed his glowing fingers on your forehead and you relaxed. Shame was consuming him but he had no other choice.

H retracted his hands and pulled the sheet to cover your abused frame. The trickster had enough. He couldn't bear to look at your figure anymore for the guilt immensely on his chest. He regretted his actions. Hence, he couldn't do anything for it was done. Loki snapped his fingers and teleported to his own room.

He propped himself to the settee and looked absentmindedly to his unsightly and dull space at the tower. It wasn'tanything like that, however, it was nothing compared to the luxury he was used to. He stayed like that for a few moments until he felt a sudden sharpness on his head. Hissing in pain, he clutched his head waiting for it to subside.

Recollection of the past appeared before his eyes. Those times where Odin unreasonably favored Thor over him. His memories when he tried his best to appease others but ignored his efforts; those times he was so desperate for attention. His memories of Thor, Frigga, and Odin. And You. It was terrible and the remorse he felt subsided with clouded rage. The voices on his head we're ringing out loud.

’ Yes, that's right, the wench deserved it.’

’What did she do when you were in anguish?’

’Maim her!’

’Hurt her!’

’Make her suffer your anguish.’

Loki was shaking his head, getting the voices to stop their incessant blabbering. If anyone could see him at the moment, they would deem him utterly mad. Well, they already did when he conquered their realm. He screamed and hopefully, no one will hear him. That continued for a long time and the pain waned.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer on Midgard. His physical form was on Midgard, specifically in the Tower, but his mind was on a dark, grimy planet with gigantic oddly shaped rocks.

”Have you gotten your hands on the tesseract?” He was greeted by the hideous creature before him wearing a cloak, the Other.

”I have not,” the God responded as he paced, keeping his head high. ”Yet.”

”How incompetent, ” The Other mocked with his gurgled, dreadful voice. ”You claimed yourself a God, who is above mortals and be defeated by them.”

”Your army lacks finesse—,” Loki said as he paced unheedingly. ”—The Chitauri, is not as formidable as you claim.”

“You dare question him—” Loki knew that he roused The Other but gave it no mind. He knew very well that he could obliterate the creature in a few minutes, but the consequences would be too much. “—He who gave you ancient knowledge and the scepter in your hands, that you lost?”

Loki looked up from the luminated azure stairs ascending directly towards ’ Him ’. It made him shudder.

”If you fail, if the stones are kept from us, ” The other threatened as he circled he was to Loki. He understood that he was doing that to intimidate him. Akin to a predator circling its prey. But he was no prey; he would not permit it. ”There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice we can't find you.” Loki felt the creature’s eyes linger on his armored back, as he stopped on his heel. ”Return empty-handed once more and he will bathe the stairways in your blood.”

It was no mere threat, he knew that. He knew what ’ He ’ was capable of. Without being said, his mind was back in his own space. He gritted his teeth and wished for sleep to visit him soon, which is unlikely.

On normal circumstances, he would bathe himself in a warm tub full of exotic salts and minerals to relax his body and mind. But, today he lazily flicked his hands and a green nightwear wrapped his body.

He found momentary peace but was brokered when a sound of crashing course through his room. Loki stood guarded, reversing from his armor and stalked where the sound originated. His footsteps were as lithe as a panther as he made his way. He conjured one of his many daggers, ready to pounce until the perpetrator shouted, ”Brother!”

However, that didn't stop Loki from thrusting his intricate sharp dagger on Thor’s left pectoral girdle. It penetrated through his armor and his blood was oozing down.

”Why must you always do that, brother?” he groaned, clutching his wound. Loki knew it was more from annoyance rather than in pain. The mighty Thor wouldn't perish from a laceration on his pectoral, that would be laughable. His dagger shimmered in thin air; gone.

”I believe normal people would prefer to make an entry using the door.” Loki pointed the door. ”However, you preferred to make an entry like a burglar so I am to treat you like a burglar.”

”But you already knew it was me, ” Thor whined.

”Did I?”

”Yes, I saw how your eyes scanned me momentarily before you trusted your daggers.” Loki just shrugged at Thor’s statement, finding himself greatly amused. The apprehension and agony he felt moments ago were replaced with entertainment. ”I even shouted ’ brother ’!”

Loki snickered, ignoring Thor’s distress. ”What do you want, Thor? Surely you must have come here for a purpose?”

”Aye,” The blonde God started, ”We need your assistance.”

Loki made a dramatic sigh and walked towards his bed replacing his armor in the process. ”Loki, brother! Listen to me,” Thor said. ”The destruction brought upon the Bifrost generated rebels on the eastern regions of Vanaheim. Things have gotten out of hand and we need your help.”

”And who's fault is that?” The younger God stopped halfway and turned to his brother.

”Us, brother?” Thor responded softly with a grin. Loki rolled his eyes and dipped himself on his bed. Thor sat followed, sitting himself on his bed and poked his shoulder like a child. ”Brother, why must you be so hard?”

Loki almost cackled at loud at The thunderer’s poor choice of words. ”Quite the contrary, brother. I just had my fill moments ago.”

Thor frowned at his brother's lewd comment and decided to ignore it for the better. ”Loki.” The trickster contemplated the benefits he’s going to attain with his said assistance. It was impossible for Odin to stop his verdict; the wounds were still fresh from the Old man; it would hurt his precious ego. There was a possibility that he will lessen his punishment. Loki knew that his crimes will be forgiven—give it a decade or half-century. And besides, by helping, he will effortlessly obtain Thor’s trust— that gullible oaf.

“When do we start?”

“Really?”

He rolled his eyes again.

“Dawn,” Thor said as he made his way to Loki’s settee and dropped himself. “We start at dawn, brother.”

—————

Loki didn’t envisage that his aid would include melee combat. The concept of using his unmitigated wit and cleverness along with his sugar-coated talented tongue is what he expected— a peace treaty or a barter not an atrocious fight. And by Odin’s beard, they were in an unceasing battle with the rebels. The number of the opponent never seemed to diminish, rather they ensued right after another.

A fraction of Loki was delighted to exert his savage nature with a purpose and the other portion of him was aggravated due to his expectation of the said assist at the same time. He knew that Thor and his cohorts and Odin’s best army were capable of dealing with the rebels alone. It didn't make a difference in him being present.

Although, as much as he detests to admit he was slightly grateful for Thor’s offer. Being contained in Midgard was boring his mind to an extent. Loki came out of his trance when a burly man, almost the size of his brother lounge at him. He wouldn't have noticed him if it wasn't for his obnoxious screaming. He was carrying a sharp-pointed spear aiming directly at Loki’s head.

Loki moved swiftly and dodged the attack. He pounced on Loki while screaming incoherent noises. The rebel fisted his hand, only for Loki to evade his attack again. The movement of the man was uncalculated and predictable. He created an exact replicate of himself and made a move as if attacking the man.

The man grinned triumphantly when he thought he subdued Loki. It was his turn to grin when the confusion etched on the man’s face as his replicate shimmered in thin air. Predictable, indeed. He grabbed his ordinary dagger, for he refused to use such intricate one to stab the man in his back.

”You coward!” the man yowled as he clutched his wounded back. ”Show yourself you little Aesir and I will crush you to death.”

Loki rolled his eyes at his comment. He was no Aesir. The man kept taunting him to show himself, it must have shattered his ego to be wounded by someone smaller than his size. Well, Loki was impressive in terms height, but not by width. His figure was muscular lithe, not a beefy muscular.

Having enough of the man’s comments. He decided to emerge himself from the shadows. ”I had enough of your squawking, brute.” he strode towards the man with such elegance. ”Your pathetic whining irks me.”

”Decided to show yourself, eh?” the man nodded his head as he laughed at the god. ”Good, good, now I can crush you— I don’t need a weapon. I will do it with my bare hands.” He dropped his spear and clasped his fingers, cracking every knuckle.

Loki heaved a sigh. ”Oh dear, I highly advise that you should use your weapon.” The God kicked a pebble under his boot and continued, ”I am not that easy to kill.”

The man paid no mind to his advice and attacked Loki. However, this time, Loki did not evade his attack, instead, before the man could land his hit he punched him right in the face. His nose line broke and blood stained on his hand, right where he punched the man. The sting on his hand awakened something in him.

He refused to use his Seidr on this one. Instead, he used his profound hand to hand combat he learned ever since he was a child. He might not be as powerful as Thor when it comes to barehanded fights, still, he was exceptional in it. With a punch on the gut, the man fell to the ground as he grunted in pain.

Loki kept kicking his side, imagining it was the creatures who inflicted him great pain. He kicked and kicked until the man was on the brink of death. And finally earned his satisfaction. He walked away from the man and made his way towards the others.

Everything was set ablaze. Sif was slashing the rebels with her blade. Fandral, the idiot, was thrusting his sword dashingly— Well, he was the best swordsman in all of Asgard. Hogun and Volstagg were fighting side by side. The bearded man was yelling obnoxiously, contrary to his partner who is very silent.

It seemed like that was the last of it. He sat under a tree. No one else emerged, and he could finally get some rest. The leather of his armor was covered in blood, not his but the enemy. He earned scratches and wounds but nothing fatal about it. He was exhausted and craved to soaked himself in a long bath.

If his calculations were right, they had been on Vanaheim for almost a week. He pondered what you were doing from the moment he left with Thor. He closed his eyes shut and an image of you writhing underneath him naked and needy desperate for release. The thought immediately earned his cock a twitch. How he adored to see you barefoot with his marks painted on your body.

Loki still felt how your warm mouth swallowed him whole; the feeling was Valhalla. How your petulant tongue licked every vein and sucked off his throbbing member.

His active mind displayed several ranges of angles and positions of him fucking you. Kneeling on his feet; sprawled eagle on the bed; against the wall and his all-time favorite, hands an knees with his member spearing you wide open. He imagined you whimpering with pain and pleasure as you beg him more. He imagined you thoroughly debauched. And how he missed your sweet, tight quim.He palmed his groin. Oh, how your succulent body was driving him mad with lust.

He shook out of his trance when he felt the ground vibrate— there was slow rhythm into it. And that's when he realized that those were footsteps. Whoever or whatever that was it is likely to be a giant. True enough, when Loki saw that damn thing, it stood eight feet tall and it's body build like a rock. A giant troll. There were no trolls inhabiting on Vanaheim, as far as his knowledge recall. He was suspicious of how a troll embarked on the borders of Vanaheim. Well, traveling via Bifrost wasn't the only way.

The surviving and alive rebels were cheering and clapping their hands as the troll smashed his club on his palms, intimidating the Aesir warriors. Thor’s idiot friends, the warriors three including the courageous Sif, took a step back as the troll made his way towards them.

Thor stepped up and he was twirling Mjolnir in his hand. The Aesirs and rebels both backed off, making the two stand in the open space. They were expecting a one versus one battle between his brother and the hideous thing. They circled each other, launching for an attack any second. The yowls on both sides were loud, they were thrilled.

The troll lifted his club and aimed it towards Thor. The thunderer immediately twirled his hammer lifting his feet to the ground, making the troll missed his aim. Now, Thor was on the offense— he hurled his hammer to the troll and sent him flying backward, hitting itself to the tree near his location. The cheers were dominated by the Aesirs. Thor held his palm and Mjolnir came flying back to him. The troll got up immediately at the opportunity and roared as he made his way to Thor.

His brother didn't have enough time to dodge the attack as the troll moved swiftly. The thing hit the blonde god’s arm. Loki even heard his bones crack, but that didn't deter Thor one bit. He just beamed and ignored the pain on his arm. Lucky him that it wasn't his dominant arm. The oaf clearly found the Troll challenging, as he got more serious. With all his might, the mighty Thor hurled his hammer and pummeled the troll’s hard chest.

It was at that moment that Loki realized something. There was someone assisting the rebels. And it was from another realm. Loki knew that Trolls dwell in some region on Alfheim in isolated rocks, mountains, or caves— which he doubted since the inhabitants of Ljosalfheim were loyal to the crown— and their stronghold was loyal to Asgard as well.

The only plausible option was Svartalfheim, the home of the dark elves, which had Bor slaughtered millenniums ago. He bet it was either from the two realms. Suddenly the flickering lights made its way towards them— they were being transported and they landed on Asgard, greeted by the gatekeeper and beside him was Odin. The sight of Odin made Loki’s blood boil.

However, that subsided when his gaze landed outside the observatory. There was a fleet of ships in the air, attacking the realm. And everyone seemed to notice as well. Odin banged Gungnir and cleared his throat. ”The revolts on Vanaheim was just a distinction—” he started, as he motioned his hand towards the destruction outside. “—this is their true motive.”

”I don't understand, father. Elaborate if you must, ” Thor stepped in.

”The dark elves have infiltrated Asgard.” Everyone’s faces, including the revels, were contorted with bewilderment due to the fact that dark elves went extinct a long time ago.

’So they didn't know who assisted them. Huh, ’ Loki thought.

Odin explained the war between his father and the said elves. ”They wish to bring darkness using the Aether—“ That piques Loki’s interest and every syllable came out on Odin’s mouth became a blur.

The Aether, the Reality Stone which has the ability to control dark-forces and at full power and manipulate reality. The warriors moved to their stance and were preparing to battle. The All-father eyed Loki with no emotion, vice verse. ”I am surprised that you decided to assist us, considering your tainted and depraved morality, ” Odin groused.

”I wouldn't let an opportunity to slip such as this one, would I?” He shrugged while chuckling malevolently.

”No, you wouldn't. Not with your chaotic nature.” With that Odin turned his back and followed the warriors outside. He wanted to yell at him for disregarding him, for his sufferings, for his deceit and everything he had done. But instead, he teleported himself to the palace. As usual, he was right, it was swarming with dark elves.

Loki summoned his daggers on both hands and slashed the elves. He went deeper inside the foyers leading to Frigga’s royal chambers while fighting along the way. He opened the gigantic doors and revealing the All-mother with a blade in action with some elves. He watched awe how finesse his mother's movements are. When the last of elves fell to the ground, we turned her head towards Loki.

Her eyes soften and she walked towards him. ”My son, ” she said, full of affection as she embraced Loki.”I am happy you are here.”

Loki returned her embrace, but he didn't respond. They retracted their embrace. Frigga eyed him and clasped both his shoulders with a smile on her face. Frigga spoke encouraging words to him, and he could feel sentiments flooding his system. But he refused to show it; sentiment is a form of weakness.

”Brother!” Thor called out, relief was present on his eyes when he saw Loki. He addressed Frigga quickly and focused his attention on his younger brother. ”I thought you fled or ran away.”

”Oh, why would I, Thor?” Loki rolled his eyes, and his voice was full of mockery. ”I am having so much fun.”

”I am pleased to hear that, brother. But we have to make our way to the throne room. Their leader had already possessed the Aether. We must go now!”

”I wish you luck, my sons.” Thor assured their mother, meanwhile, Loki didn't say a thing. His mind was too preoccupied with the reality stone. The two brothers made their way to the throne room without any obstacle. And true enough, it was swarming with dark elves. But unlike the others, the ones in the room were not wearing any masks.

The creatures have pointy ears, pale skin and silvery-white hair— very much alike to their counterparts, the light elves. However, their eyes lacked sclera, making them look creepy.

”Malekith!” Thor bellowed to the elf whose body is gleaming red like hot lava. The elves instantly made their way towards the brothers' direction. Loki grumbled in annoyance. Where were Thor’s idiotic friends and other warriors? Loki used his Seidr to annihilate the elves. To his surprise, he expected more of the elves to put up a fight.

’Well, they were inactive for how many millennia, what do you expect.’

They managed to fight the creatures along the way and they made their way to Malekith. The elf sensing his companions were defeated flicked his fingers and his right-hand man, Kurse, who inhabited Asgard’s cell a lengthy time, appeared. Thor gave Loki a knowing look and they made their way.

Thor fought Malekith, while he was fought Kurse. Loki couldn't help himself to look at the Aether. The reality stone was merely a foot away from his grasp. Loki and his enemy exchanged blows a couple of times. Finally, Loki managed to get hold of his enemy’s weapon and trusted it to his chest.

Loki eye Malekith and Thor. The oaf was winning the fight.All the elf does with the Mind Stone was push things, and it disappointed him. He wanted to make the universe dark Surely, the elf doesn't know the full potential of the stone. With a final blow, Thor defeated Malekith.

However, a prominent growl was heard behind him, he turned his head but Loki was too late. Kurse lunged himself at Loki, making the weapon on his chest penetrate Loki as well. The last thing he knew, Thor was cradling him in his arms. Loki smirked as the red sludge made went to his pocket dimension. Suddenly, his vision became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s POV is back! I decided to rewrite it since Ao3 is not responding. Sksksk


	6. VI. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

When you woke up that morning, you were wrapped with a divan, which you didn't recall doing. There was evident pain in your throat as well.

When you gazed yourself in the mirror, a gape escaped unto your lips. There were numerous angry purple marks on your neck— Loki’s bite marks. You rubbed your neck and bit your lip in anger. You were furious at yourself because you made an oath that you would never let him hurt you again. Yet, nothing changed. You recalled how amused he was when you were practically choking on him. How dare he do such despicable thing?! 

You ran your glowing index finger towards the bruise and healed it. You weren't going to promenade yourself wearing his mark of abuse, not a chance. After that, you learned from Tony that Thor came and fetched Loki to assist him in a ’battle royal’ as he quoted. They went off to Vanaheim to form allegiance— or so you thought. You were impressed that the All-father would allow it, considering how distrustful he is of Loki.

‘ _So, he wasn’t going to be around for a while_ ,’  you thought to yourself. That may have been for the better since you didn’t wish to face him for a while. 

Everyone in the Tower, including SHIELD,was delighted when he went off. They even threw a party to commemorate his temporary departure even though a party occurred the night prior. It's like a burden has been lifted off everyone. The idea was somewhat ridiculous. Well, you were glad he’s gone for a while, but not to an extent that you would want to throw a party. And besides, it was a good idea to cool his mind off. Kudos to Thor for that. 

A moon (month) had passed since your last encounter with Loki—specifically, the time where he forced you to fellate him.

However, as much as you detest to admit, you missed him greatly. It was unthinkable to miss him since he did so many despicable and malicious things to you. Nonetheless, you can't help it. You missed him. 

The blazing heat of the sun made contact with your skin and you returned to reality. The streets of New York were incredibly hot, particularly during day time. You were peeking at your smartphone, provided by Stark, to direct your way. GPS, similar to a map.

You were pleased that they let you out unattended while buying necessities. Normally, Natasha or Steve or an anonymous agent would accompany you. You purchased everything you need, varying from— apparel, garments, essentials, furniture— in order to blend in. You wouldn’t want to clothe yourself in your Asgardian robe or ran around unclothed. 

A credit card was given to you— something apt to Asgard's coins. It was the first time you've ever set foot to Midgard's markets, alone that is.

Your plan was to spend as much as you could, so you tried different varieties of foods. The circled bread with a hole in the center—donuts they call— was simply delectable. The sweetness of it made you yearn more. Some of the personnel suggested that it would do best if paired with coffee. You took their suggestion and came to regret it afterward, it was bitter— and it made your stomach churn. Some kind of poison. Nonetheless, you still ordered dozens of donuts. 

The markets in Midgard weren't what you were expecting. It was saturated. There were numerous similar items and you took your time to choose which among the brands were best. Upon walking, you spotted a bookstore across the street. Then, you decided to cross the street where the bookstore is located.

The door opened and the bell chimed. You took your time to observe the shop. The interior of the bookstore was small hence comfortable. The place gave a sort of vintage or old-fashioned ambiance compared to modernized structures outside.

Different variations of books lined up in the massive wooden shelf ranging from fiction—classic novels, young-adults, poetry— to non-fiction. Without being said, you bought lots of books to keep yourself entertained, lest you get bored from the Tower. You were going to make use of the rectangular card they had given you. 

Back at the tower, everybody was gaping at the amount you spent. Pile of books was delivered so as boxes of donuts, clothing, furniture, and other items more than necessary.

“What the heck?” Agent Barton looked at you. “Why do you need these stuff that for?” He pointed out the boxes.

“Future purposes,” you shrugged. The agent gave you a lecture about the importance of saving money and stuff. Stark, meanwhile, didn't say anything but you assumed he was surprised as well. It was his money after all.

”Well, in my defense—“ you started to explain your side.”—you didn’t advise me that there would be a limit into it.”

“I think that’s common sense.”

How would you know? You were foreign and you’re living in this realm for hardly two moons. Besides, you were raised royalty. Money wasn't a complication— your loved your life provided with luxury and every whim of yours. Steve was shaking his head and Tony was commenting how much of a spoiled princess you were. You understood very well that not everybody lived a luxurious life. 

”Not everybody lives in perfect fantasy like you, you know. There are billions of homeless people out there with nothing to sustain their bodies.”

”My life is hardly a fantasy, ” you retorted. So they assumed your life was all about power and bubbles. How wrong they are. ”There is no such thing as perfect in the whole universe.” Everything and everyone has shortcomings.

”You lived your whole life as royalty. What could you possibly about hardships? Picking dress made with fine golds? Is that what hardship is about to you? Others are looking for something to eat. Do you even know how life works for commoners?” The archer was losing his temper and Steve made a move to not to escalate it any further. However, he didn't budge. ” I bet you were wrapped inside your pretty little bubble to even consider the reality of your people. ” 

You didn't know where this is coming from. You understood that you were in the wrong, and you would have apologized—however, that didn't give him the justification to judge your life, without having an inkling on what it actually was. There was so much animosity in his eyes. Maybe an ordeal in the past made him behave this way or simply because he hates your husband to the core that he is irritated with you as well.

”How laughable, ” you started, with a calm voice but the edginess didn't escape anyone’s notice. ”You speak as if you know me personally.” You walked yourself closer to him. ”You have no right to utter that to my face without an inkling of knowledge of my life.”

If it was ignorant, youthful you— you would just clamp your mouth, let others insult you as they please and mumble repeated apologies. However, that young girl died and was refurbished to defend herself. Clint was about to respond, but Tony best him first. Steve pat your back lightly, calming you down.

”Okay I think that's enough drama, right, bird brain?” the man asked. ”Femme Legolas?” Neither of you responded. You held eye contact as if an imaginary battle was going through both your heads. ”Good, now, we’re all clear. Chop, chop everyone.”

* * *

Dried leaves blew over the ground, circling its way around like a tornado. You were sitting around the lake whilst staring at the scenery.

Even back then, it was in your nature to appreciate sceneries; it gave you a feeling of tranquility. You then closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

You gazed at the sky— Dark heavy clouds formed. After a minute or so, surely the rain will fall. You got on your feet and started walking back in a solemn manner. The small twigs swung in such a way to make you seem fixed to a sliding walk, letting the motion of wind and twigs carry you forward.

It was seemingly odd. The scenery was so familiar. Seconds later you heard screaming and clashing of weapons. 

The smell of metal penetrated your nostrils. Herds of people were running. Foreign men clad in golds threatening them. The scenery suddenly changed, you were back on Asgard. Lifeless bodies scattered around, smeared and bathed with blood. It made your stomach churn. 

Suddenly, you were yanked by a huge man. He pointed a sword at your chest. Your heart began to clench. The burly man thrust his sword deeper and deeper until—

You jumped out of bed, your head slightly throbbing in pain. Your heart beating fast and there was a buzzing in your brain. You shook off your nightmare and looked at the time. It's twenty-five minutes before twelve a.m. You've slept for almost ten hours. You felt invigorated.

Your stomach rumbled. Stretching out, you got out of bed and teleported yourself to grab something to eat. Thankfully, the fridge was blessed with food. There were still some leftovers. A sushi roll— not your favorite but it'll quench your hunger.

You strode to the living room. It was dark, the only light was coming from the moon, so you quickly turned on the light switch. One of the things you appreciate about the Midgard was the glints of lights. They were impressive.

You flopped down to the couch, there was a leather-bound book with intricate gold patterns on the cover. You ran your fingers over the lettering and carefully unfolded the book. The parchment were tainted yellow. Out of curiosity, you skimmed the book. It was a thriller mystery.

"Interesting," you mumbled, captivated. You forked the sushi roll and ate. You started to read the book while eating. Without noticing, you were halfway through it. You were totally engrossed with the plot and it was impossible to quell now. You gazed up to look for the time,and your eyes nearly fell out of its sockets. Loki is sitting directly in front of you. The only barrier was the table.

He was staring at you. How long was he watching you? Was he right there from the very beginning? That creep. You wanted to propel the book at him, to test whether it's an illusion or not.

"Didn't they ever taught you manners, hmm?" There was low purr behind your neck, making you shiver. Loki was leaning on the couch behind you. "Need I to teach you not to pry on other's belongings?"

"I was merely looking at it, I meant no harm," you defended yourself. It was practically his fault; he left it there himself. 

"Of course you don't," Loki mocked. The proximity of your faces were mere inches. It's the middle of the night yet there was no hint of sleepiness in him. The tip of your noses touched, yet you made no move. 

"Why are you awake at this ungodly time?" You queried. 

"Same goes for you."

"I was hungry," you responded, you weren't going to fill him about your nightmares. "How about you? Did you enjoy being a creep?” You mentally facepalmed yourself. You were not meant to say the last part out loud.

"I came to retrieve my book, but it looks like a certain someone is rather fond of it." His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. Was he seducing you? He stood from his seat and cupped your right cheek, a surge of embarrassment flowed throughout your body. The proximity between the two of you didn't help at all.

"Your face is all red, it suits you quite dearly," he teased stroking his thumb into your cheeks. "Tell me, do I make you feel hot and bothered little one?"

You grabbed his hand, retracting it and broaden the distance between the two of you. Does he make you feel hot and bothered? Of course, he does.

"You think highly of yourself, "you lied. He didn't look like he was offended, rather he found it amusing. 

"Are you certain about that?" Loki teased wiggling his eyebrows. He was in a playful mood at the moment, you noted.

"Positively."

"Hmm." Loki sat beside you. "You don't see me hot?" Loki inquired, pretending to be dejected. He was attractive— too attractive for your own liking in fact. But you were coy to admit that. You inhaled deeply, and the smell of blood permeated your nose. You snapped your head towards him. 

You sank on your knees between his legs, without awareness. You inspected his body, earning you a lustful smirk from the God. ”My, my, someone’s eager, ” he commented.

You ignored him and pummeled his chest. That earned a hiss from Loki and he mumbled curses directly to you. You lift your feet and sat between his lap, straddling him. ”I would advise you to take off your armor, ” you started.

”Ordering me now, are we?”

”Just do it, please.” You breathe a sigh of relief as he acquiesced to your request. A wide stab on his chest greeted your sight. It was deep and you wondered how he managed to survive a wound like that. The pain wasn't even evident on his face when he teased you just moments ago. The man really is insufferable.

You muttered incantations as your palm collided with his wounded chest. It took a high amount of energy for you to heal him, for it was not a light wound. ”What happened, Loki?” you asked hoping that he would open up.

”Really wife, you can't return to war unscathed. You should know that by now.” The way he said it as-a-matter-of-fact irked you slightly. You were imploring for details, for Norn’s sake!

Much to your luck, you gave up. Instead, you focused on healing his wound. It was much better now compared moments ago. ”This may take a while, ” you said as your palm continued to make contact with his chest. Loki hummed, clearly pleased. You saw how his arms flexed as he gripped the side of your hips and you bit your lip. 

He rubbed his thumb on your sides, as he leaned closer. ”Have you missed me, pet?” you felt his steady breathing in your ear and it made your heart race erratically. Gods, what is he doing? You were about to respond, but he bit your earlobe. ”Do not dare lie, or you won't like the consequences, ” he threatened.

”Yes, I’ve missed you quite dearly.” You can feel the temperature rising on your face. You nuzzled on his broad shoulders to hide the obvious redness on your face.

”I, too, darling.” Loki removed his grip as he languidly traced your torso in an up and down manner as he stroke your hair. You stayed like that a little longer; it was intimate and you never wanted it to end. Because at that moment everything seemed to be in perfect balance.

”I need to close your wound now.”

”Must you?”

You hummed ”yes”. Loki retracted his hand on your hair. You eyed at his wound and summoned your kit. Numerous amount of potions and slaves appeared before your eyes. You plucked the one with a green liquid— its main ingredient was a fauna found solely on Alfheim’s royal gardens, it was extraordinary for it closes any kind of open wound in a small amount of time. You applied it to his chest using the tip of your fingers.

Both of you stayed silent. 

Suddenly, he was kissing your neck. Unlike the night before his departure, it was gentle. He understood very well that once he kisses your neck, your defiance and resistance will deteriorate. After just a few soft touches of his cool lips, you were panting heavily. 

”You like that, don't you?” Loki asked. You nodded in response, not trusting to form words in your mouth. Loki tugged at your peaked nipples softly. He manipulated your body like a puppeteer. This was the man who violated you; the man who broke your heart a couple of times; the man who inflicted you extensive pain, — yet, you can't help but love how he touches you.

”Please, ” you whined. Loki chuckled at your reaction. 

There was a dark gleam in his eyes as he spoke. ”Rut yourself on my thigh, ” he commanded with a growl. You rutted on his thigh like an animal in heat, Loki flexed his thigh as you continue to seek your pleasure. 

”Rutting against my thigh like a bitch in heat. How do you think would those silly misfits reactions if they see you now? They would know how much of a slut you are.” He kept muttering dirty and derogatory words in your desperation, however, instead of being offensive it was affecting your body. You were getting more aroused by it. 

You saw the tent forming on his pants as you ride his thigh. You wanted to touch it but pondered not to. ”One would think that you are a refined lady, ” he said. ”Yet, In fact, youare a slut with an innocent face.”

You were nearing your release and you were beyond caring at this point. You pressed yourself harder and faster as you gripped his shoulders for leverage. 

Loki returned his hardened grip on your hips as guided you towards his sculptured thigh. Your closed your eyes as waves of pleasure shot through your body. It was the best climax you had for so long. Your husband was pleased and kept muttering encouraging words as you catch your breath. 

You heard someone clear a throat, loud and clear. You snapped your head and saw Thor standing in the door frame with his mouth agape. In that very moment, you wanted Hel to swallow you whole; Surtur to burn you alive and Odin to vanish your existence with Gungnir. By the God’s you were beyond embarrassed. 

”Loki!” Thor yelled in disbelief as he eyed you both. He threw a remote control and it hit Loki’s head. ”You’re alive!” 

”Of course I am, you big oaf!” Loki responded, annoyed. You, on the other hand, hid your face between the juncture of his neck and shoulders. What did Thor meat when he said he was alive.

”But I saw you die, ” Thor pointed out. ”You were stabbed and then your skin—“

”Would you prefer it that way? Me being dead?” 

“Of course not, brother.” You can’t handle this anymore. They were talking as if everything was normal. Like straddling him while he is half-naked with a wound on chest was perfectly normal. 

”Loki, ” you said, meekly.

”One moment, Thor.”

”I—I“ The thunderer looked baffled. “Yes, of course, yes.” Thor left reluctantly, leaving you two alone. You pulled your head a little, examining his face. He was wearing a smug smirk. 

“You’re insufferable,” you mumbled, as you stand on your feet. You picked up his book, returning it. ”Here’s your book.”

"You can borrow it if you want. I finished it not a while ago," Loki offered, with a wave. 

"Thank you, I'll make sure to return it as soon as I'm finish reading." You can't hide the obvious glee anymore and you smiled at him. A sinister smile appeared on his lips.

"Now give us a kiss." He leaned closer to your face. Your breath hitched. The ticking of the clock was the only sound heard— and all else was quiet. 

"Loki, are you mad?" You exclaimed, clearly dumbfounded. Did you really expect him to lend you something without nothing in return? 

Loki laughed out loud by your reaction. This was the firsts time in a long time you actually witnessed him genuinely laugh again. The reaction he wore most of the time was either pissed off or passive. ”Darling, you were literally fucking yourself against my thigh. And you to dare act coy by a kiss, ” he teased.

You stared at him.

Loki ceased his laughter and spoke, "To answer your question; by the Norns, no, not really." He paused. "Well maybe I am. The thing is, I often worry about finding entertainment here in Midgard. Dominated by dull and half-witted creatures. I am delighted that you are here at least.” He kissed your forehead tenderly and walked away.

He left you shocked. Your brief time spending with came to a halt, but it made you tremendously happy. So, you were a source of entertainment for him? You weren't sure if you will consider that a compliment. You shrugged the idea. At least, he let you borrow his book and you got a good release.

You walked to your room, but sleep did not come to visit you. So, you decided to proceed with the book. You were completely taken by the story not noticing the time. Soon enough your eyelids were getting heavy and you returned to your room, hugging the book to your chest.


	7. VII. Salves and Potions

You were discussi ng Midgardian medicine with Doctor Banner. He was equivalent to a healer in Midgard. He was coy and awkward at first but eventually, he got more comfortable around you. You were reluctant at first about Midgard's ways of healing; they were completely different from that of other realms, as many things are.

They struck their patients with needles on their flesh. It was barbaric in your opinion. But who were you to judge them. Every culture varies— it may be unorthodox for some, and it may be normal for some. But you were taught that way, so you can't exterminate that prejudice in a matter of hours. 

Doctor Banner taught and explained you the basics of Midgardian healing. ”Medicine varies,” he started, ”It may either be organic, from medicinal plants or herbs—” He lifted the medicinal plant in his right hand, which you already knew. ”—Or synthetic such as this one.” He emphasized the tiny spiral object on his hand.

”So, you modify the natural ones and reverse it into synthetic?” you inquired just to be sure. 

”Yes,” Banner answered as he explained how they are made furthermore. Other realms do it as well but it differs on the process of how they were made. ”Natural products have complex structures and sometimes over twenty chemical reactions are required before an exact copy of the natural product is made successfully.”

”I agree we do that as well, but different with your methods, ” you told as you observe him. ”We extract the properties of the herbs and mix them with another to create another for the medicine to be more potent.”

”I see.” He awkwardly scratches his head as he commented. ”Synthetic drugs are more prevalent and potent here compared to the herbal one's. Although the latter is less toxic and has lesser side effects.” 

Your discussion went on a while. In return you demonstrated yours. Boiling raw ingredients, forming coil colored smoke trailing out of pots. 

They were fresh herbs and plants plucked out from realm to realm.

”Are you performing witchcraft, Oh God,” Stark ridiculed. He emerged from the Lab out of nowhere. You were a healer; not a witch. Although, you wished you were— it would be cool to have the ability to see the future. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

He annoyed and sassed the both of you while you were demonstrating your part. Stark exclaimed that he was bored to hell and Pepper, whom you do not know, instructed JARVIS to prevent him from entering his own lab. When he let out all his whining, he left and after a while the doctor excused himself.

You were totally delighted to part your thoughts about herbal and medicinal knowledge to someone who shares the same interest as you.

Not long after, Thor strode into the room. "Greetings, my lady. How is my brother faring? Is there any progress?" 

Thor came up to greet you with his beaming smile. You can't help yourself to compare him to a golden retriever. As for the questions, you weren't sure which one of them to answer first.

Your cheeks went flush as the images of last week flooded into your mind. The night of their return from Vanaheim. Was he standing there long enough? Did he see you hump on his brother’s thigh like an animal in heat? A morbid thought came to your mind; you wished Ragnarok to fall upon. 

You didn't know what came unto you that you let that happen. _He abused your mouth before his departure_ , you reprimanded yourself. It was a natural instinct for a healer to heal injuries and wounds. But to achieve sexual pleasure from your aggressor is said otherwise. The morning after, you were so confused. You were tantalized by Loki and you let your desire control you.

You were too ashamed on what transpired that night. And Loki? You haven't seen the pompous god for a week now, which you thought was best. Although you marveled where he kept disappearing to. Maybe he was fooling with other women. You hear Thor clear his throat elevating you from your chain of thoughts.

"I'm not even aware where he is at the moment," you stammered. That earned you a look of concern from Thor. You laughed at the internally, shaking your head. 

"Is something the matter, my lady?"

'Thor getting concern aside from his brother? Impossible'

"Nothing much, Thor. I will wish you luck finding your brother." Thor was a patient soul, when it came to Loki. There were times that he may act barbaric and battle-hungry but his concern for his brother was deeply moving. 

Thor's beaming smile dropped. He studied you. You, on the other hand, proceeded sorting your medicinal salves and raw herbal plants. "You will not help me?"

Of course not. This was what Loki was planning— to set himself out for a chase— for you to run after him. If you were to go, it only means that you fell from his trap. He would be smug about it, no doubt.

"Loki is a full grown adult, he can handle himself," you convinced the Thunderer. True that, he'll get bored sooner or later. He might even cause mischief but that's none of your concern at the moment.

"It worries me, what if he's up to no good again? I can't let him bring destruction upon Midgard again," Thor announced. He swirled his Mjölnir around playing with it.

"I sure hope not," you replied unenthusiastically. You continued your activities hoping Thor would leave you alone. Nevertheless, he did not budge, still there swinging his hammer. You rolled your eyes, you don't want company at the moment even though Thor meant only good.

' _Look, Thor, will you be so kind and leave me be?_ ' You wanted to blurt that out, but that would simply be rude and offensive.

"Loki has always been causing Mischief even at a young age." He uttered as and sat on the table where the vials were kept. You eyed him, hoping that he would get your message to get off the table, but sad to say he did not. You just hoped that he would not be so clumsy to break one of your precious medicine.

You resumed your work. ”I'm sure he does," you chuckled at the thought. Your husband has always been a trickster. Always getting to unnecessary troubles. 

”Did he tell you that he once turned me into a frog when we were lads?” You said ’yes’ while giggling at that thought. ”He gave me a drink, I thought he was being kind at that time. Suddenly I turned into a frog. Took him days to revert me back to my original form.”

”There was even a time when he turned himself into a snake. We were seven, to be exact, and he knows I love snakes then turned back to his original form stabbed me.”

Thor told you numerous stories about his and Loki's childhood, which some of it were already familiar to you. Loki's pranks, and mischiefs and his heroic deeds. Based from the story he was a sweet little boy. Unexpectedly, you were inclined to listen to Thor's story. This was the longest conversation you had with the Thunderer in all the centuries you lived on Asgard.

You didn't get to talk with the mighty Thor that much. When you saw each other, formalities were exchanged and nothing more. This was the man who didn't even bat an eye when you were being mistreated. A knock was heard; you were thankful before anger clouded your mind.

”Director Fury wants to talk to you,” Steve spoke, peeking at the door.

”Oh, what does the director wants to speak about, my friend?” Thor asked.

”I’m afraid it's not you who wants to speak to, Thor.”

That only leaves you, unless someone else is in here besides you and Thor. Fortunately, you finished assisting your potions and slaves. ”Well, I’ll excuse myself then,” you told, never glancing back at Thor as you walked steadily towards the door. ”What will he accomplish by speaking with me?”

”I am not sure, ” the Soldier said, as he leads you to where Fury is.

”What do you think?”

Steve stayed silent for a moment before responding. ”I think it has to do something with protecting earth.”

You nodded your head in agreement. So he has the same theory as you. There is a high possibility that that will be the case; no doubt. You and Steve chatted along the way about how you were faring. You haven't seen him for a week because he was sent on a mission. You don't want to admit it but talking to him calms your thoughts. 

Steve opened the door revealing the man clad in black in the conference room. He was sitting with his arms cross in the middle of the room. _How dramatic_ , you thought. 

“How do you do, miss?” He asked as he motioned the chair in front of him. You took the offer and Steve followed right behind you. You rose your brows querying. Surely he didn't want to speak to you to know how you were faring. This was the man who was risking earth by letting you and Loki stay. He utilizes every opportunity he has in hand and takes great risk.

“Spare me with your theatrics,” you said with a stern face. You have to assert that you were no fool for him to manipulate. You understood that this was a tactic— warm up with them so that they can wrap you around their fingers.

“I was only offering my greetings,” the director mocked. “Then I presume you know why you are here?”

“To utilize me.”

“Correct,” he willingly admitted. He sat erect eyeing you with his only available eye. “Do you know how we plan to use you then?” 

You shook your head.

“You are going to fight alongside with the Avengers,” Fury said, making you frown. 

“I am no warrior,” you protested. True enough you knew the basics but you weren't as strong, as agile, as efficient compared to other warriors in battle. You can't imagine yourself in a battle. You were just a girl who specializes in healing. Besides, you refused to inflict wounds. Healers were meant to battle with health problems, injuries, wounds; not inflict them. “I am a healer— I have no experience regarding battles and such.”

“That may be the case, however, you are dealing with humans. Considering your alien biology, you are far stronger than them, adding it to your advantage.” There was something the director is not telling you. You raised your brow again to prompt him to continue. He sighed. “Alright, you little mother fucker, I am recruiting you to keep Loki in place during battles. Someone has to prevent him from doing psychotic things.”

They will use you in order to keep Loki intact. You wanted to laugh. That makes it more for you to refuse. “Oh, director,” you said in a voice full of mockery. “I don't think that I will a perfect fit for the job. You are asking me to Babysit him... I refuse.” He thought that Loki can be tamed by you? 

“That’s expected.” The director snapped his fingers and a couple of men clad in black came out from the shadows. They pointed their weapons slung from their shoulders to aim your head. 

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” Steve asked as he made his way to Fury but resulting in one of the men to point his weapon at him as well. You gulped and try to remain calm.

“It is what you think, Captain.” He shifted his gaze towards you and calmed yourself. You refused to show him even a tinge of nervousness. “So, what do you think miss?”

“I don't respond well to threats,” you responded keeping your head high. What is wrong with this man? He will go to several measures to achieve his plans. 

“Oh, I think you will,” he smirked. “I must say your little medicines, potions whatever are a delightful sight. Especially dripping on the floor.” 

You instantly detested his guts. This awful man. He was threatening to break all your potions and salves. The desire to maim his was immense but you calmed your mind.  


_Your precious slaves and potions. Think about them._

It's not that you were more concerned about your potions and salves; it's because he is capable of doing it. And you knew that once he attempted to take your life, he’ll never see another daylight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write smut :<  
> \------
> 
> i hope everyone’s safe the pandemic outbreak has clearly gotten a lot worse. the number of infected has increased :( Remember to wash your hands and maintain social distancing. Also do not forget to maintain a healthy diet to strengthen the immune system


	8. VIII. Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarrassing tryst at the elevator.

People dressed mostly in black and white roamed around the tower, completely overtaken by theirown tasks. You were walking down the hallway, apologizing everyone you bumped along the way. A sigh of relief escaped in your mouth when the lift was in sight.

You immediately pushed the button leading to the conference room. All thoughts faded in an instant the moment the lift’s doors swung open. You froze on the spot, eyes bulging out of their socket and mouth slighly ajar.

Loki, your infamous husband was on board, dressed in his battle regalia, save the ridiculous horned helmet. It seemed that Thor found him or he let himself be found. If the latter was true, he was bored. He noticed your presence so you just reluctantly stepped in and pretendedboth of you didn't exist. There was no backing down now. 

The door closed and your breathing halted as well. The next second, Loki’s lips we're on top of yours. You were stunned. The softness of his lips made you moan involuntarily. Loki was tugging your hair while nibbling your lips. Resistance would be the best course at the moment, but it was instantly melted away when he slipped his cool tongue inside your mouth. His kisses were hungry and desperate. In just a matter of seconds, he already explored your wet cavern with his talented tongue. 

You can't fathom why you can't resist him; why you let your desires have control over you. 

He moved his hand downwards and groped your chest. Pleasure was clearly written on your face. You were making soft sexual noises now. Shoving him would be the proper thing to do, hence you can't afford to do so. His hands groping your chest and his sweet lips felt too good.

Your skirt of your dress was pulled upwards, revealing your underwear. You tangled her fingers in Loki's hair as Loki lowered your dress a bit and marked your throat and chest. He pulled the you closer and grind your bodies together. You immediately close your eyes, feeling the pleasure reverberating your body. You didn't notice the lift stopped and how dumbfounded girl eyed both of you.

You were hot with desire to heed your surroundings.

Seconds later, a phone started ringing. You realized that you two were not alone. You snapped your head and that’s when you noticed a woman— her face was flushed red. You straightened yourself up, but the god was still marking your body. Of course, he knew that you were being watched but said nothing. He was trained to be a warrior after all , meaning he is very receptive of his surroundings.

“Loki.” Your voice was not as powerful as you wanted it to be. It came out meekly. Loki hummed in your chest. “Stop, this is outrageous.”

He sighed in annoyance. You ceased your obscene activities and your gaze fell upon the woman. That moment, the woman wanted to curse at her caller. Well, this was awkward. You wanted to laugh at the situation to relieve some tension, but you remained nonchalant and embarrassed.

Deep down, you were perfectly aware of how your beet red your face is. On the other hand, Loki was wearing his smug smirk while looking at you. He really doesn't know shame. 

_Please let this be over_ , you plead at the back of your mind.

She immediately fish out her phone and ended the call, not bothering to look who the caller was. She cleared her throat releasing some tension. You were flustered and you saw how squeezed her phone tighter. You can feel the temperature rising on your face and you might pass out any second.

The woman has blue eyes, her blonde hair was kept neatly and her clothing was elegant.

The travel to the conference room felt like forever. As if time was slowing down. For a moment, the elavator stopped and the woman spoke: "Well....This is my stop... I should go now." 

The woman addressed and briefly looked at you. Loki nodded slightly at her, but his focus seemed to be on you. The woman practically left the lift in a hurry out of the elevator, leaving you alone with the trickster's company.

The lift let out a sound and the door closed. It started to move again. You glanced up from above, avoiding Loki's scrutinizingly intense gaze. 

"You seem troubled, darling. Do tell me what's wrong." He stood erect and clasped his hands behind his back and grinned at you. He really loved to tease you.

Youthrew him an incredulous look. Really now? "Everything's fine." It came out as a mere whisper. Loki knew the reason; he's just acting oblivious. He just wants you to blurt it out. He was just toying with you. After all, he loves making people feel uncomfortable. You cursed yourself, your libido and him.

"Suit yourself then," Loki said. You expected him to withdraw his gaze from you. But, you were wrong. You tried your best to ignore it.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Your breathing was almost tangible. Before you could respond, the lift doors opened.

Thank god.

You immediately head out, leaving Loki behind. But it looked like you were bound to go on the same floor since he got out too. You half walked, half ran since his strides were long and fast. That was the longest lift ride.

There were some agents pacing around the hallway. And the guards were stationed outside guarding the door.

The first person you saw upon entering the conference room was Tony, standing in his three-piece formal black suit. "You look like a crab. Where have you been, queen bee?"

"Just woke up late," you shrugged. The room was vast and in the middle of it is an elongated glass table. Tony's employees and some agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were present. Including the Avengers, with the exemption of Thor. Almost everyone was already in the room. Keyword: Almost. There were three chairs left vacant.

“Hey, Pep!” Tony looked towards the entrance. Your mouth went ajar, the woman from the lift earlier was standing there. “Hey queen bee, remember the one who forbid me to my  own  lab?” Odin’s beard, no. “Well, here she is. The great Pepper Potts.” 

You mustered the best smile you can give. 

"And you didn't even answer my call.” Tony’s voice was slightly childish as he spoke with Pepper. 

"Look, there has been a situation in the elevator so I couldn't answer your call," she defended, while handing him the flash drive. He made no move to accept the drive. 

He obliged but wasn't convinced by your answer. "What situation?" You pleaded to the Norns to keep it a secret.

At that moment the door burst open revealing Loki. He made his dramatic grand entrance and strutted towards the room with an air apt of a king. He took his time well considering you arrived at the same time by the lift.

The demeanor inside the room immediately changed. All the murmurs and talking died in an instant and some shifted uncomfortably in their seat. Everybody fell silent, their focus went to the man who just entered the room. His iconic signature smirk was present—clearly enjoying the attention he's receiving. 

He passed by in the middle where you and Tony stood— slighly brushing his right arm to yours. Loki bumped himself against Tony, causing Tony to slightly fall backwards. Then, Loki flopped himself elegantly on the vacant chair in front.

"Move your ass out reindeer games, that's my spot," Tony said, breaking the deafening silence. 

"Where's your evidence, Stark?" Loki snickered. It is evident from his tone and face that he is amused in vexing Tony. He was the God of Mischief after all. He intended to live by his title. "And I couldn't care less if you have."

Tony clenched his jaw clearly annoyed at Loki. "Okay,first of all, I pay almost everything in here—bills, food,furnitures. Secondly, I don't know what you're playing at but I'm not playing this game."

"Oh, why not? Are you afraid?" Loki taunted him. The whole room shifted their attention like a pingpong match to the two bantering children with a shell of a grown adults.

Before Tony can make a sassy comeback, Pepper interrupted him with a sigh. "Tony enough. Just give him what he wants."

Tony was reluctant, he wanted to sass loki with his dry humor. But he just rolled his eyes and slumped to a chair nearby, while Loki kept his victory smile. When everybody was on their places, the lights turned off and the presentation began.

The conference started three hours ago. It was getting boring every second that passed. You attempted to keep your heavy lids open. You pinched your legs in attempt to stay awake.

"Thus far, this is the best one yet..." Voices started to fade as you concentrate to stay awake. Almost every single one in the room is listening attentively to what Tony is blabbering about his new technology. You already knew the content and features. You reviewed the data multiple times last night and were already encrypted in your brain. It was better to fill your brains out before going to a conference to quell your ignorance.

Tony was planning to use the tesseract to develop humanoids— capable of defending earth in times of crisis. It was as of the room was divided in half; others favored his idea, while the other half was against it. 

You observed the people around you. They were listening attentively. Your gaze landed on The God of Mischief. He was seated directly across the table from you and seemed just as bored as you. Occasionally, he shifted his head and caught your gaze. His eyes bore into yours.

The lewd scene from the elevator arose in your mind. You mentally reprimanded and slapped yourself. What were you thinking? Have you gone mad? You shivered at the thought.

His penetrating gaze never left yours. It's like a staring game and neither one of you is unyielding. All the sleepiness within you long gone. You admired his sparkling emerald green eyes. It reminded you of hues of the forest, surrounded with dark moss. They were beautiful.

Odd, you thought. Just few months ago his eyes were a light shade of blue. Now they reverberated back to green.

You were snapped to reality when he winked at you. Or he got something in his eyes? The previous seemed more plausible. He just winked at you! You felt your body temperature getting high. You could feel the heat growing in your cheeks. By now they must be beyond rosiness. You cannot fathom how much effect he leaves on your body. You’ve been already debauched by him in every way possible and yet you still felt coy. 

And that, you were determined not to look at him for the rest of the conference.

After a while, they came into the decision to let Stark’s idea be established with the guidance of SHIELD, of course.  Huh .

"Any questions? No questions. Okay, this boring lecture has come to an end. You all can scram now," Tony shooed and took this as his cue and left. You also took this as your cue and stood up. You stared for a good few seconds before turning around and leaving the room completely.


	9. IX. My Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Regret and embarrassment washed over you like ripples, sending you shivers down your spine. Slight irritation bubbled within your nerves as well at your lack of self-control. It was uncouth doing obscene things especially in public; it was unbecoming. Everything about that man is hypnotizing. He fueled every desire in your body. He awakened the beast in you a long time ago, that you restraint remarkably, only for him to unlock it again.

However, hypnotizing and tantalizing as he is, he was the reason for your suffering. Never in your life had you felt so joyous and shattered at the same time by being his side. Those times when he manipulated and utilized you by his whim were the worst. And to think that you still feel the flame within you whenever he was in sight made your skin crawl. The flame you tried so many times to extinguish never died, rather, it fueled more no matter how vastly dangerous it was. He was akin to an alcohol— intoxicating and addictive that makes you feel high with different emotions.

You stood and gazed at the window how tranquil the night is. Kaleidoscope of lights, brighten up New York as cars leisurely move. A sigh elicited from your mouth as you clutched the book tightly in your chest. Myriad of emotions swirled through your senses. Maybe sooner or later, you would finally lose your sense of rationality.

Placing the book on top of the drawer, you turned your back only to see the man who caused your misery, still clad on his leather and gold. It was unbeknownst to you how long had he been standing there as your mind pondered. He was sneaky as before. Some things never really change— but maybe it was embedded there within him, that’s why.

Part of you wasn't stunned anymore. You knew he’d come sooner or later. And that you were waiting for his arrival to come. It was hard to read his expression due to the darkness enveloping the whole room. The only clue you had was his usual temperature increased.

He walked closer to you in a dominating manner, like a beast ready to ravish its prey. Those eyes of his were shining despite the dark, and it was primal. Like a starving man, he pounced on you, kissing you with raw intensity. His lips devoured yours while nibbling your bottom lip with his teeth.

Loki poked the entrance of your wet cavern with his tongue, asking for entrance. You froze, pondering what to do. Your mind was battling whether to give in or not. Having no response from you, he seductively caressed your sides languidly in an up and down manner that made you finally lose your mind. In the end you decided to let your desire control you. You granted him entrance and he traced every corner of your mouth with his tongue. You encourage him further by leaning on your tippy-toes and placing your palms on each of his broad shoulders.

Loki let your straps loose over your shoulders, letting it fall over your upper arms. Kissing you relentlessly, he pulled the hem of the soft, thin fabric of your nightgown down to your waist. The said nightgown slowly made its way on your hips, making your upper body bare. He pinched your erect nipples as he continued to suck your mouth like there is no tomorrow.

You whimpered against his mouth, only to feel him smirk.

He pulled out at the kiss and you were left gasping for air at the intensity of it. Loki gave you a smug look as he watches you catch your breath. ”Enjoyed that, did you?”

He tasted of winter and mint that's for sure; it was a pure drug. The room entirely brightened up, you assumed it was his doing. Pursing your lips, you nodded your head to respond to his inquiry. Now you can clearly see his eyes, it was dilated black and less green was apparent. The same can be said about you, you were overflowing with lust.

”I need words, darling.” His voice came out as a low growl. By the Norns! His voice itself was pure sin.

”Yes, I did enjoy that, Loki.” Your voice was faint. There was no point in denying it now. A tint of red materialized in your cheeks that made you look vulnerable in his eyes.

That vulnerable look on your face madeLoki growl as he tilted your head slightly and leaned down on your neck to leave trailing kisses. Your head had gone hazy. Every bite, every kiss of his talented mouth sent waves of pleasure into your core.

Your knees quivered slightly. Loki noticed that and he scooped your bottom in his hands to support you. In a swift motion, you were then hoisted up against the wall as he went on to kiss your neck. 

You entwined your arms against his neck and fastened your legs around his waist. To return the favor, you nibbled his ear lobe and caressed his hair with your fingers. Loki snaked his frigid fingers, brushing the juncture of your hips and thigh and halted right at your middle. You huffed slightly at the contact and he kneaded your still clothed sex. 

Loki noticed how you pursed your lips to deter any moans to slide pass his sense of hearing— that served as motivation for him. He kissed, nibbled and bit every part of your neck. Finally, he found the pulse on your neck and kissed it with ferociousness. 

” Loki,” you mewled.

The way his name escaped from your lips was melodious to his ears. He removed your nightgown completely along with your undergarment as he probed your entrance. You realized that he was still in his clothing, while you were completely naked, making you look more vulnerable. ”Do you realize how wet you are?” He said rhetorically.

Upon uttering those, he easily entered a finger at your cunt. True to his words, you were incredibly wet. He plucked his fingers in and out as you moan. He continued to do that languidly causing you to let out a frustrated sigh. The God chuckled, relishing at your frustrated state. You clenched around his finger, hoping for him to plunge deeper, however, he did the opposite and withdraw it from your aching cunt.

Another breathy moan escaped from your mouth as he latched his mouth unto your erect nipple. His tongue was circling your right nipple while he used his thumb to give the other one attention as well. Your nether region was throbbing with need. Desperately, you grind your hips to his clothed, hard abdomen to find some contact.

”Tell me what you need, my little one.” Loki ordered, going back to slowly massaging your chest. He was playing this game again. He would make you blurt out your desires to appease his ego. But you were too drunk in pleasure to withhold yourself any further.

“I – I want you to bed me,” you mumbled ragged, detesting that this man knew every one of your deepest, darkest and most depraved sexual fantasies.

“Come now, little one, you can do better than that,” The god murmured softly, his voice hardening a little in warning that should you continue to not answer fully, there would be consequences.

You blushed harder and shivered slightly but continued to do so again; “I need you to...fuck me.” It took great courage from you to utter those crude words without actually cringing because you were raised as a proper lady. And it was unbecoming for a lady to utter those. However, you were no lady any longer— not within his presence, at least. With him you behave like a common harlot— begging to be filled and do as he pleased to achieve your pleasure.

The smirk on his lips only grew wider as you exclaimed your desires. He bit down gently on your shoulder, eliciting another moan from your lips. “Because you’re my good girl, aren’t you?” he purred, beginning to stroke your clit. You felt yourself getting wetter. Shame flooded your senses the thought of how your body was responding to his degrading words. He pinched your clit all of a sudden. ”Answer me when I’ve asked you a direct question.”

“Y – es .” You panted for air and bucked into his hand. You felt your climax nearing, but before you can have your sweet release he withdraws his fingers completely. Literal tears merged at the sides of your eyes from the said denial. ”Please,” you pleaded even though it was against your promise. Gone was your pride that you valued too much.

He fumbled his leather trousers, freeing his hardened cock while he still gripped your bottom to lift you in the air. He aligned his engorged tip with your aching cunt, only for him to stop. A breathy, smug chuckle escaped from his lips when he saw your desperation.

“Loki, please, please, please! Need you,” you said desperately.

That was his favorite moment when you ceased controlling yourself and give in willingly to him. You, always so vain and composed, sounded like a wanton whore. It inflated his ego to diminish you— the noble and eloquent woman, into a moaning desperate slut in his arms every single time. 

In one swift thrust, Loki was balls deep within you. “Norns, you feel amazing,” he grunted in pleasure as he kept thrusting deeper and faster that made you see stars. “You’re always so tight no matter how much I debauched you in the past.”

Moans, grunts, and slapping of skins were heard in the room. By the Gods! He was splitting you wide open, and you love it. You wanted this. You wanted him. Being with him feels so right. You wrapped your arms around him tighter, lest you fall and ruin the moment. Without a thought, your mouth found its way to his cheeks and tasted him.

“You’re so warm, so tight . ”

A wave of pleasure commenced building its way to your core. You felt your cunt contract around his cock; you’re nearing to your release. “You are going to come on my call,” Loki punctuated with every thrust. “Do not even dare think of it unless I instruct you, understand?”

A nod was all you can give. You were too lost in your pleasure to actually utter something and deep down you knew you weren’t going to last.He kept thrusting deeper and deeper into your deepest soul.

You were preventing yourself for a minute or so and now you can barely contain yourself anymore. “Loki, I’m not going to last.”

His thrusts were getting sloppy, but still powerful and hard. You can tell he was near his peak as well by the constant throbbing on his member. “Come then, my darling.”

You screamed as your climax ripped through. Legs shaking you mewled as Loki continued to thrust into you. He followed not long after, coming inside you and you let out another moan at the sensation of being filled with his seed. He pulled out, you saw both of your arousals dribbling and soiling his leather-clad thigh.

Your feet touched the ground, but you gripped his shoulders for support. “On the bed.” Mortified, you looked up at him. “I am far done with you, darling,” he chuckled. “It’s been to long since I’ve been inside a quim.” 

“I assume you had plenty with your other women,” you commented.

“What women?”

An exasperated sigh fell your lips.

“The one sitting on your lap at Stark’s party.”

“Oh, that.” Loki chuckled in amusement. It made your jaw clench. “Relax, that was an illusion.” A look of shock contorted your face. ”I could never debase myself by laying with a mere mortal.” His playful face was no more and it was replaced by a stern one. ”Now, get on the bed. I won't repeat myself again.”

With unsteady legs, you made yourself to the bed as instructed while you felt your arousals dribbling down your thighs. It took a great effort to reach your destination due to your sensitivity. 

Loki engulfed the sight of you walking towards the bed. He felt himself getting hard again when he saw you walking shakily with arousal leaking off your center. You sat at the edge, waiting for his further instruction. ”Lay on your back.”

You laid yourself on the soft mattress and let your arms fall at your sides. He magicked his armor away. The bed shifted and his lean figure crawled on top of you. You can't take your eyes off him. The stab on his chest wasn't visible anymore. You absorbed the sight of him— he was beautiful, a perfect specimen.

Once again, he surged his cock inside your tender cunt. You were still wet from earlier, making him move easier and less painful. The bed rattled every single time he pushed inside of you. Pleasure— pure unbridled pleasure filled your senses. He wasn’t the only one who’s depraved, you were as well. His hand found your throat, gripping it lightly as he began to fuck you hard and rough.

It was going to be a long night, that's for sure.


	10. X. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Orgasm denial, kinks, and Loki being Loki-

The bright streaks of sun trickled in through the cracks of the drapes. The warm light crept unto your closed eyelids, making you scrunch your nose. Your eyes languidly opened, lashes batting against your lids.

Spikes of ecstatic pain shot through your body especially at your nether regions, eliciting a small groan from your throat. You were certain finger-shaped bruises and love bites adorned your body considering last night’s pleasurable escapades.

Faint, steady breathing from behind probed your ears. You anticipated Loki would leave once he received his pleasure. Nonetheless, here he was, lying naked between the covers with his arm draped over your stomach.

Turning around as gently as possible, you admired his peaceful slumbering face. The god is a pinnacle of male beauty especially with those dark, long lashes and sharp, impeccable features.

With eyes still closed, a slight smirk stretched on his face. His forest hue orbs were abruptly open and his condescending grin was plastered, making you startled. No indication of drowsiness in him, like he did not just wake up mere seconds ago.

_Was he feigning sleep the entire time?_

"Enjoying the view?" He asked cockily while rubbing your abdomen with his cold fingers.

Ignoring his inquiry, to avoid inflating his already massive ego, you mumbled "Good morning."

A pleased smile stretched on your lips. Accustomed to being alone, a familiar yet distant feeling crept unto you; it felt odd and foreign to have a companion once again— it made you feel warm and fuzzy inside, something you hadn't felt for a long time. You leaned closer to his chest. It felt as if everything was in the right place.

Both of you locked gaze. Lust filled his orbs, making his pupils dilate. Suddenly, you had the urge to hug him; tell him your sufferings; tell him how devastated you were when he disappeared; tell him how much you longed for him—but pride toppled you.

You came out from your sentimental stupor when you felt his hardness rubbing against your belly. You flushed to an extent, recalling you were wearing nothing, and your exposed clit brushed against the frigid muscles of his thigh causing you to tremble.

All of a sudden, Loki hovered on top of you.

"I like you like this," Loki purred, his mouth on your earlobe. "Beneath me, powerless and at my mercy."

You can't help but roll your eyes. "Wow, I wouldn't have known," you remarked sardonically.

"Careful, don’t tempt me to cut that insolent tongue," He growled playfully, smacking your rear causing you to yelp. He moved his knee between your thighs but refrained grazing your cunt. The god positioned your arms above your head and suckled your mounds like an infant drinking from its mother. You squeezed your eyes shut and moaned in pleasure.

You bucked underneath Loki forcefully resulting him to detach his mouth on your swollen nipple and slacken his grasp on your wrists.

He lugged your mouth into a deep kiss while clenching your hair firmly as if taunting you to struggle once more against his hold. 

The ferocity of the kiss made your head spin. You wanted him to end his torment and get into it; you wanted him— no, you needed him. Inside you.

Without a word said, he flipped you on your stomach. You found your wrist bound on each side of the bed. For a moment, his eyes lingered at your backside. You tensed all over when Loki's digit slips inside your dripping cunt.

"So wet. Your body responds quite well, it really knows its owner," Loki goaded, gently moving the intrusion deeper within. 

You jerked violently against your restraints as Loki found your sweet spot. "Stay still, lest you want to deprive yourself of release."

A whine of complaint escaped your lips, although you complied and stay still as much as possible. He moved his dexterous digits in and out, touching the bundle of nerves.

You wanted his digits to thrust faster, but you were too bashful to entreat your needs. Instead, you arch your back, seeking more friction. The endeavor itself earned you a loud smack on the thigh.

_Norns, please!_

The Norns must have heard your prayer because all of a sudden, Loki was thrusting his fingers with such ferocity. That continued until you reached your peak. Your mouth remained close in a silent picture of ecstasy.

Loki didn't give you time to rest; he immediately sheathed his hard shaft inside of you. He groaned as he felt your cunt clench. He leaned his chest on your backside while thrusting erratically. His arm supported your belly, preventing you to lay downright flat on the mattress.

The god's available hand wandered around your upper body. He tweaked your nipples and you moaned out loud.

He buried his face into your hot neck, cooing sweet nothings and sent you over the edge once more. With a few more thrusts, Loki ejaculated inside of you; his hot seed seeped down your quivering legs.

With a snap of the god's finger, the bindings detached from the post. You collapsed on the bed, face first.

Loki scooted you over the bed. His dexterous fingers traced your backside languidly, as you two laid together. Couple of unfamiliar cicatrices marred down to your body. As far as his eidetic memory recalled, he wasn't the one who inflicted these awful scars. Maybe some were from him, but it couldn't have been this bad, right?

"Darling," Loki stated, breaking the silence. "Who imposed these nasty scars into your skin?"

"If you recall, some of them were from you"— Yes, those times when he  rectified your behavior. It was awful. You paused for a moment, surely, he didn't forget what you said about the punishment thing on Asgard. But maybe he was too angry or preoccupied that time to barely register what you've told— "These," you pointed at the large scars, trailing from your upper back down to your lower back. "These hateful scars were due to your treacherous acts against the throne. Your punishment was placed upon me in your stead."

"How dare those fools, I will eradicate all of them," Loki sneered. What have they done to your beautiful skin?" He exclaimed rhetorically.

"You're one to talk"— you paused for a moment, then continued—" Don't forget that some of them came from your own hands as well."

"I was rectifying your misdeeds," said the god. "Be thankful that I took my time to rectify your impudent behavior, little girl."

"But you have molded me into.... something that is not me at all. You molded me into being a submissive, obedient wife—whose only purpose is to please and satisfy your needs. I—"

Loki slips his tongue inside and explored every inch of your wet cavern. You let him; you let him do all the work. He pulled away and kissed your temple. That's the closest apology you'll ever get.

He trailed your scars with his fingers. "Let's take a bath, shall we?" It was more of a command than a request. In acquiescence, you nodded your head. You were sticky as it is— covered with bodily fluids, such as your juices and sweat.

You grabbed a robe and walked to the bathroom to prepare a bath.

You poured oil and minerals on the tub, perfect for soothing sore muscles. Steam rose from the clear water, you wanted so badly to just hop in the water, allowing it to soothe your stiff muscles and wash away your uncertainty.

The door swung open and Loki entered shamelessly in his naked glory. Your mouth went agape when you saw his raging erection. Immediately, you averted your eyes. Both of you coupled many rounds last night, not to mention his recent release just minutes ago. The god was insatiable!

Instead of using the tub, you opted to utilize the shower. Good thing the bathroom was divided into two— one for bathing and one for showering. As you elapsed Loki, he grabbed your arm and gave you a questioning look. And you did likewise.

"Where in Hel do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To shower," you responded plainly.

"Join me." Without a second thought, he undid your robe, letting it fall on the ground. Instinctively, you lowered your head but did nothing to cover your body. You didn't know why, but baring your body in front of him made you coy no matter how many times you did it. "Come now."

You didn't protest.

Luckily, the tub was sufficient to accommodate both of you.

*

As anticipated, it turned out to be another session of pleasurable activity. Waves of waters splashed from the tiled floor as you ride Loki. He regulated the pace as he clutches your sides, controlling your every movement.

"God, I-I'm so close," you moaned. The tub was almost half empty by now and the floor was wet. Loki maintained slamming your hips down to his that rendered you to roll your eyes in pleasure but not to the point of reaching orgasm.

His cock pulsated deep inside you and groaned while he gripped your hips tighter. With a final slam, he ejaculated inside you.

After gathering his senses, he spoke: "Now, let's get a proper cleaning."

You blinked rapidly and then shot him a look of disbelief. Loki withheld himself from laughing at your reaction.

"You seem to forget something," you remarked, frustration clear on your voice.

Raising his brow, as if completely unaware, he replied, "Do tell me, what is it that I managed to forget?" Warm flush covered your face. Vocalizing your desires made you shudder in embarrassment. But for now, you contemplated to disregard your pride.

"I need to come, my lord," you cooed sweetly in his ear, hoping that he'll grant you your release. Loki outlined your folds, teasing you that you nearly want to smack his chest. "Please." That barely came out as a whisper, but knowing Loki, he heard it loud and clear.

"None of that, we need to get you clean," he chastised.

You closed your eyes, taking deep breaths on the process to steady yourself.  Whatever, it's not like it's the first time he denied your release; you had it worst , a small voice in your head utter.

"Add warm water. This meager tub is half empty already," he commanded like you were his personal servant. With reluctance, you fiddled the knot and warm water cascaded to the tub.

"Wash me clean, wife."

Pursing your lips, you obliged to his demand and started to wash him starting by pouring exotic oil on his raven locks. You elevated your way up and massage his scalp gently. In truth, you wanted to pull those soft locks for his cruelty.

Loki’s leering eyes were intently fixed on your chest and an urge to pour oil on his eyes was tempting. Lost on your thoughts, you were unaware that your nails dug on his scalp. He hissed but you were unable to hear it.

A gasp escaped from your throat as he bit your nipple, pulling you from your thoughts. You looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed and you gave him a questioning look. "Be more attentive in washing me."

You decided not to retort and proceeded to massage his scalp making him groan. Loki, living up to his tittle of being the God of Mischief, squeezed your breast as you washed his hair. His ministrations intensified as you let out a low whimper.

"Go on, don't you dare stop."

You proceeded to wash him as he toyed with your breast, occasionally squeezing it and circling your nipples with his silver tongue— it took you vast self-control not to rut into him like an animal.

When he trailed the scars on your back, you flinch. You looked at him— his features softened for a moment but quickly changed into his default stoic one. Odd.

Unmitigated lust reverberated your entire body by the time you were done cleaning him up. He , in turn, pulled you into his lean chest and washed you while fondling your sensitive areas. It was pure torture.

The sudden slide of Loki’s finger made you clench. He moved his finger in a tormenting pace and avoided the areas that made you see stars. You arched your back and turned your head to face him. "Loki,” you pleaded softly.

"Hmm?"

"Please."

Loki continued to pump in and out, this time touching your sweet spot. Your entire body was burning hot, and as Loki pushed a second and third finger inside.

Your legs quivered and your core thrummed in delight as he hit that spot repeatedly. The coil in your stomach was about to burst, but he retracted his fingers. A lewdly smirk painted on his face as he heard your indignant wail.

"You do not deserve to come yet, darling."

You dug your other hand on his arm, and the look on his face nearly made you jerk. He held both of your wrists as he shook his head on disapproval. "You're really cruel, why must you deny my release?"

"I have been nothing but benevolent, yet your behavior continues to vex me. Your attitude is unbecoming; I've been too negligent."

"I beg to differ."

"I assure you, there's definitely going to be a lot of begging tonight." He smirked maliciously. There was a promise basked on his voice as well on his expression.

You shot him a look of disbelief, but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around your smaller frame. With no other options on account, you submerged your head on the tub to remove the residuals of the essence and to avoid his touch.

You can't help but think—First, you let him use your body as he pleased; Secondly, you prepared him a bath; Third, you washed him. But all you got in return was an orgasm denial.

“Let’s dry up.” He stood up on his feet and gripped your arms gently, pulling you up. He conjured a towel and wrapped it around your body like a child. He too did the same thing with himself. He led you out of the bathroom as your body quivered by his mere touch.

After shamelessly displaying his body by drying himself with the towel, in an attempt to make you even more frustrated, he snapped his fingers and clothed himself with a rather formal all-black suit. 

"I have to go, darling." Bending over, he kissed your forehead softly like a loving husband would do to his wife and went towards the door.

"You can't expect me to be like this all day," you complained.

Loki stopped on his tracks and moved towards where you’re standing. "You have no say in this matter, wife. You will receive everything I give without question." He growled as he lick the shell of your earlobes.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I own every part of your pleasure, that's why." His voice was deep and dark. Instinctively, you bit your lip. He continued his tracks and door opened, but before that— he turned to face you. "Oh, one more thing, darling. Prepare yourself for me tonight. I won't go to the lengths to prepare you; touch yourself but you will not bring yourself to completion."

He shut the door after promising you a night full of pleasure or... torture.

* * *

The entirety of the day went by with you feeling restless. After getting sustenance, you shed all your clothing and dipped yourself into the mattress. You brought your fingers to your middle and the mere contact to your nub made you gasp. Your toes curled as you rubbed the little pearl in a languid clockwise motion.

Lost in your pleasure, you worked your fingers faster on your nub and shoved a finger to increase the building pleasure on your stomach.

_Stop_. You were about to reach your peak when a small voice in your head prevented you. Emitting a frustrated cry, you withdrew your fingers and pulled the duvet over your naked form, anxiously waiting for Loki's arrival. 

Adrenaline pumped through your veins with each fleeting second. Your fingers weren’t enough to count how many sighs you had let out in just minutes.

After what it felt like infinity, at long last, you heard familiar footsteps approach the door. The eminent creak of the door sent sheer of thrills down your spine. Your heart thrummed on your chest, thrilled of the possibility of what he had stored in for you tonight, knowing that sex with him was always kinky, dirty and rough.

Loki sauntered in, still wearing his dark suit, except for the coat. 

It would be much simpler if he used his seiðr, but being the dramatic god that he was, he slowly loosened his tie and flipped his raven hair from his front, while retaining eye contact for additional dramatic impact. Although the lights were dim, you can perfectly see his gleaming orbs.

For a while, he simply stared at you. It was rigid and it sent shivers of electricity on your body. He rescinded his gaze and unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Remove the covers." His authoritative tone going straight to your cunt. And you obeyed, setting aside the duvet with unsteady fingers.

"Good girl," he praised, a pleased smile on his lips. He kicked his shoes and seated himself on the settee. You eyed him curiously . _Why are you there? I'm here_ . "Have you prepared yourself?"

"I have, my Lord."

"And you did not bring yourself to come?"

"I have not, I did just what you instructed me to do," you said.

"If you continue with this behavior, I might reward you," he said. Your expression of joy intermixed with arousal made the god chuckle. God! Even his chuckle was sexy. "Come here."

Before you could take a step, Loki spoke. "None of that, wife. On your hands and knees."

"Just how low does he want to bring me?" You whispered, under your breath. Hopefully, he did not hear it. Swallowing your pride, you sank on your knees and bend with your arms supporting your upper body.

Suddenly, the lights radiated, adding more to your discomfort.

You crawled your way towards him. It was degrading and demeaning but your perverse, traitorous body said otherwise.

You felt vulnerable with his scrutinizing gaze. But, thankfully the distance was short. You positioned yourself between his widespread open salacious legs, while he patted your hair like a favored pet.

You looked up at him. His aura was stern and domineering and it made you slicker. "Give me a lap dance."

Mortified at his demand, you started to protest. "I'm not a good dancer, you know that. I'll just make a fool of myself."

He glared at you. "You're already making a fool of yourself by defying me."

You completely froze, pondering what to do.

With your uncertainty, in a flash, your head went a bit to the side and your cheek stung lightly. He backhanded you with a notion not meant to hurt; it was more like pull you away from your skepticism.

With shaky legs, you stood up. A blush crept into your cheeks as you awkwardly move your shoulders in a circling motion. The God of Mischief found amusement in your stiff dancing and grinned. Seconds ago, his demeanor is akin to a tyrant, who doesn’t tolerate disobedience; and right now he looked amused— amused at your discomfort.

"Show some enthusiasm, wife." He sighed dramatically as he put both hands on the edges of the settee.

You hated it when he made you dance for his enjoyment. It was demeaning. Well, submitting yourself to him for pleasure was both a plague and a haven. It all depends on his mood. And at the moment, it was more of a plague.

How about your release? He won't grant you unless you do what he says , your inner self argued. For sure, you were going to regret this later.

With a sigh, you braced yourself and plopped down on Loki's lap. Lifting your body off his legs a little, you swayed your hips in a circling motion, barely making contact with his clothed erection.

Truth be told, you were uncertain of your movements. However, a surge of pride flooded your confidence, aware that his cock was enjoying your performance. You were the one who did that; you made him hard.

You placed a hand on his bare shoulders for support as you move your hips more. Now you were really getting into it.

As enticing as you can muster, you stood up. With one leg firm on the ground, you raise your other leg and brush his crotch momentarily and lower it back to the solid ground.

Your mind ceased to think and focused on your body movement. You swayed your body to the sides like a tree swaying around the wind. You started to caress your sides up and down languidly. You seductively turned around, baring your back, moving and lurching your hips and rear against Loki, who let out a groan.

Biting back a smug smirk, you faced him. Leaning against his ear you whispered, "Are you enjoying the show, my lord?" Which you obviously knew the answer to, but you were fishing for compliments.

"Quite so." His seductive chuckle made your stomach churn funnily, slicking your nether regions even more. Straddling him, you ground yourself into his clothed crotch, moaning desperately, that made Loki lost his damned mind.

Your slick was visible on his trousers. With a growl, he steadied your hips and attacked your neck, collar bones, and chest like a starving wild animal.

_ Gods, I'm going to be a canvas full of his titillating marks again. _

He magicked his trousers away and without further ado, he thrust into your core with ease. With his hard thrust, you sync your hips with him. In a swift motion, he flipped your positions; he was now on top of you, while your back hit the settee.

"You really are a harlot with an innocent face," he mused, eyes darkening with lust. "What would those cretins of mortal misfits think if they see you like this?" You had to bite back a moan at his harsh words. It made you slicker. He rolled his hips with deep thrusts at random intervals.

Another command escaped from his lips. "Lift your legs." You wanted to protest. The position made you feel exposed, vulnerable and small. 

"Oh, little one, do you seek to be punished further?" He inquired mockingly seeing your skepticism.

You frantically shook your head. "Then do as you're told!" He growled. 

Obliging, you hooked your legs on his shoulders, penetrating you even deeper. Touching your sweet spot repeatedly, the coil on your stomach gathered. Just when you were about to finally burst, being the abominable tease he was, pulled out with a grin plastered on his face. The sudden lack of  contact  made yo lost your psyche.

"Loki," you sobbed. Tears cascaded down your cheeks in frustration. Your breathing was ragged and uneven. “Please, please, please. You’re killing me." 

Well, of course, that's untrue but being the melodramatic  being that you were, you begged excessively and exaggeratedly.

Loki savored your disheveled state. Hair in disarray, cheeks flushed and glassy eyes. You look so wanton and needy, especially with your glorious begging.

“Tell me how much you crave my touch,” he challenged with a huff against your ear while he tapped your clit, the slippery heat swarming on the tip of his finger. “Tell me how much of a filthy harlot you are. Say it.”

“I can’t,” you said, shaking your head. His order made you fluster, completely appalled. You were panting hard.

“Then I believe we’re done here.” With a pseudo sigh of disappointment, he stood up, about to leave you in a desperate situation.  _ Like he always does . _

“I—I am… I need your t—touch so badly,” you stuttered while gripping that edges of the settee. Your entire body burned like fire and it hurt. “I am a…” you took a deep breath, composing yourself. “I am a fil—thy harlot and I need you to touch me.”

The god stopped on his tracks. “What was that? Speak clearly.”

“I am a filthy harlot and I need you to touch me so much!” you uttered with much vigor this time. “Just please touch me,” you whispered, as your mind began to break into a delightful song of submission. 

“With pleasure.” His cool lips wandered down, from the line of your jaw to the length of your neck and the curve of your shoulder. All the while, he traced a long line from your navel to your aching core, merely touching it.

Pulling you from the settee, he steadied you on the ground with your hands and knees, while he knelt from behind you. Like a stallion, Loki mounted you. You almost sobbed in relief. His hand encircled around your neck and his cock in your cunt, jabbing you like a drum.

"You're such a beautiful slut, wife." You were far too lost with the overwhelming pleasure to understand the words he was uttering. He roared and snapped his hips forward, shoving his length deeper into you, while he clasped your hair like a rein to fasten you steady.

Endless spasm wracked your every being as your cunt quivered and clamped around his shaft. With one hard shove, you yelped in pleasure. Ripples after ripples rode through you, making your way towards Valhalla. 

Loki grasped your hips to use your satiated body to chase his own pleasure. After a few thrusts, he came as well. The God of Mischief drew away, praising his work.

A mess— a sated mess that's the perfect way to describe you at the moment. Gasping, heavy-lidded, and still high from pleasure. Loki picked you up and cradled your head on his chest, whispering you comforting words. When you calmed down, he flicked his finger, and all the residual of your coupling was gone just like that.

* * *

Gaining consciousness, you found yourself on the bed and your back against Loki's chest. His breathing indicated that he was still awake. Turning to him, you mumbled:

"Kiss me."

Loki was taken aback, but then his whole face illuminated with a smile so ecstatic that you couldn't help but return it. And he complied and your heart melted.

You smiled into the kiss. How you wished time would stop. How you wished to be here forever with this beautiful man in front of you. You hoped that tomorrow never comes, of what course it’ll bring— It frightened you. 

"Loki—" you were uncertain whether to ask or not. Too afraid to ruin the moment. But what better moment is there? Who knows maybe tomorrow he will leave again. Gripping the duvet, you mustered your voice to avoid it from being groggy. "What happened on the void?"

Loki tensed at the sudden question. Those soft, almost loving eyes turned cold again— making you tense as well. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The sudden change of demeanor indicated that it wasn’t  nothing . You cupped his cheek while your rubbed the pad of your thumb, ensuring him that you’re all ears. Silence engulfed the room, as you wait for him to open up.

"It was pure darkness," he said with clenched teeth. You prompted him to go on. "You wanted to hear more?" He sneered. "Sad to inform you, wife, that was all that happened."

"How did you escape it then?" You inquired. Loki scowled and rose his perfectly dark brows. You were walking on a thread line. Knowing his short, volatile temper; he might lash any moment.

You noticed the sudden flare and decided to halt your inquiry and give him comfort instead. Then there was a glimpse of vulnerability in his face. Pain and longing.

"Hush," you said in a soft, gentle voice. "I'm here. Always." Perhaps he's appalled by your sentimental notion. Loki was not one for sentiment, it made him cringe.

He chuckled darkly. "You're a foolish woman."

Maybe he was right. You were a fool because no matter how many times he mistreated you, you cannot find yourself to hate him to an extent. Your resolve not to indulge yourself with him prior coming ti Midgard quickly crumbled by his mere touch. It was difficult to resent him. And like a fool, you always find yourself forgiving him.

"I know." A sad smile etched on your lips. You stared at him. As you blink, salty wet tears flowed from your eyelids and down to your cheeks. God, you hated being sentimental.

Even though his actions were grave and unforgivable, the flames within you never failed to ablaze. He was a drug— dangerous, addicting, made you feel kinds of emotions. Yet, there were consequences. Consequences such as making a fool of yourself and slowly destroying yourself.

"I don't deserve you,” he whispered to himself. He tucked one arm underneath his head while the other caressed your hair softly.

"Sleep."

You found yourself relaxing at his touch.Your eyelids were getting heavy by now and your eyes fluttered shut again.

A light step of progress had been made. You were happy to see a glimpse of his old self; the sweet, caring husband you once knew. You saw a sliver lining amongst the darkest of clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so embarrassing. don’t judge me


	11. XI. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not enough that we do our best; sometimes we must do what is required.
> 
> -Winston S. Churchill

The night together with Loki was weeks ago, and you had long since given up expecting that Loki would seek you out for another...  _ dalliance _ .

It made your heart clench, given that he had no regard for you. The silver lining you saw that night vanished in plain sight; akin to an object floating on the sea, only to be lost and never be seen afterward.

One time you saw him strutting in the hallway, returning to his room. One time you saw him relaxing in the communal living room, with a book in hand. When you thought about it, you haven’t returned his book yet. Perhaps, you’ll use that as an opportunity to talk to him.

One evening, three days ago, you encountered him on the lift. His green eyes met yours, filled with indifference that made you sick on your stomach.You would take that more wholeheartedly if looked at you with contempt rather than indifference. Hatred was more far fetched.

You had hoped in a fit of foolishness that after indulging yourselves in the throes of passion everything will be in the right place. That after showing you warmth over your post-bliss euphorias your story will be a fairytale.

It was harder for you to avert your thoughts of him when you were alone; in the quiet and privacy of your rooms. Just by gazing at the settee, your mind conjured the image of your tangled bodies. You found yourself pulling your your hair for wallowing those memories.

It was all too good to be true. If you were being honest, you feel like a common harlot only sought when his body needed to find relief.

A knock was made on your door. Foolish as it was, you felt giddy, perhaps the face behind it was Loki. You opened the door only to reveal a smiling Natasha. The smile on your face vanished.

“Hey,” she greeted and made her way on the settee, sitting while her feet perched on the small table, making herself comfortable. “I thought you might be getting lonely. Wanna go out later?”

* * *

The tower was inhabited at the moment, considering they all have their own life. It was quarter to six.The sun had long gone for some time. Loki stood at the doorframe, and your breath became unsteady. His eyes glaze over as he looked at you up and down. His passive face turned into a frown.

"Where are you going?" He asked. His cold voice made your thoughts swam in panic. You couldn't but fixed your gaze over to Loki leaning against the wall, with his hands crossed.

You wanted to mutter 'That's completely none of your concern'. Instead all you could utter was a simple "outside".

"Where. are. you. going?" he emphasized every word, as he stalked towards you. Like a hunter towards his prey. He growled at your silence, as he tugged your wrists.

"Let me go," you whimpered as his hold tightened. You came to a conclusion that he won't release you unless you tell him where you're going. "I'm going out with an acquaintance."

The dark haired god loosen his hold, and you took this as your cue to escape. You disregarded his outburst and kept going. If you stay another second, he'll erupt like a raging volcano.

He motioned you to come towards him with his hand as if you were a dog. You didn’t. By now, his patience must be thinning out.

The god's face held an eerie calm that made your insides churn. "Come here," he said. The insides of your mind was like a game of tug of war— obey or disobey.

You swallowed the lump in your throat as Loki stepped forward and ran the tips of his fingers down your cheek in a soft gentle manner.

Loki's lips tugged into a smile as he saw the visible terror in your eyes. "Loki." That was the only audible word you can say and it came out as a whisper.

"Hush, my sweet," Loki spurred as he continued stroking your cheeks.

Out of nowhere a mist of green flickered surrounding you. Suddenly, your casual Midgardian clothing transformed to into a long, white gown with hints of blue. The soft material clung into your body. You were wearing your Asgardian attire. Then, he yanked the bonds constricting your hair letting it flow. Loki hummed in satisfaction.

His fingers lingered on your neck, your shoulders and stopped at your chest. You were preventing your moans to come out of your mouth. You certainly didn't want any of this. But, your traitorous body says otherwise.

You took hold of his hand, but he immediately swat yours. "Stop! Loki, I swear stop this," you screamed at the top of your lungs.

"Or what?" He scoffed. "You know you can’t defeat me"

"I will tell Thor!" You shouted at him as you hit his stomach as hard as you can, causing him to grunt. The action made Loki's eyes darkened, he yanked you towards the nearest surface and you were sprawled on your stomach.

Loki hiked your dress up into your hips. You thrashed around him, but his grip on you is comparable to an iron. Tired by your squirming, with a snap of his fingers, your hands were shackled— the two serpentine silver bracelets joined, making you immobilized.

He slammed your head and that made you feel lightheaded. He leaned forward and bit your shoulders.

His hand made contact with your bottom again and again. You couldn't keep count how many times his hand landed on your ass. You were beyond utterly humiliated. He ripped the fabric ofyour undergarment.

You felt his breath against your neck, causing you to shiver. His hips pressed against your bottom. "It is such a delight to see your quim glistening with arousal.Would you like me to bring you in a state bliss?"

You half protested. Who were you kidding, his mere voice made your knees turn soft.

"You can deny me all you want. Your body's saying everything, I don't have to read your mind." He gave your clit a light tap. Seconds later, he moved his thumb in a circular motion. You can't help yourself to let out a whimper.

You mentally reprimanded yourself. You weren't supposed to be enjoying this. You stepped on his foot, but he didn't even flinch. "Get of off me, Loki."

His hand came in contact with your ass again. "Stop moving have no say in this matter! You will receive everything I give without question," He growled a as he bit down hard on your earlobes.

The dark god rammed his digits inside you with such ease. Instinctively, you clasped your legs together, trying to squirm away from the sudden invasion. Loki pulled your hair, his deep and threatening. "Spread your legs."

With those words, you instantly complied. Loki thrusted his fingers in and out, your breathing was uneven, you were close to finding relief. You hated how your body is responding to Loki's touch. You closed your eyes only for Loki to stop. You let out a frustrated groan.

You pressed your hips unto his hand to relieve yourself. Loki chuckled at your desperation. You were beyond caring at this point you wanted to find release. Loki started thrusting his fingers in a fast pace once again, and you moaned shamelessly. 

His fingers felt so good; he was touching the spot where you could see stars. The pressure were building up again. You were so close. The god retracted his hand. He slapped your glistening cunt, and with that you came hard.

Your legs were shaking, that was the strongest orgasm you had for a while. You were panting hard from the intense orgasm, and tried to steady your breathing. 

Loki stroked your hair.

You were mad at him, but you were mad at yourself even more. How can you let him? Seconds later, both of you were in the middle of a forest. You weren't quite sure if he used his illusions or he transported the both of you. But the latter seemed more plausible.

"Why did you do that?" You snapped at Loki. You were seething from anger. Loki furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not amused by your sudden outburst. "How could you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me," he said in a solid voice. "To answer your question, because I love you too much, my darling wife. I can't bear to actually see you happy with someone else." His solid voice immediately changed into a soft, full of affection one. He kissed your cheek, softly. His declaration seemed sincere, but he was the God of Lies. And he resented sentiments.

"That's the worst lie you've ever told me," you mocked. He would always retort with that lie; after his abuse he would say how much he loves you. And then he left like you were never a reason to stay. If it were back then, you would have easily believed him, but you've changed. 

Loki rose an eyebrow and laughed at your retort. "Oh, my pet, you've grown."

"I will have to give my thanks to you."

You locked gaze with him.Loki's piercing gaze never left yours. “Why are you like this? You’re mercurial, I don’t understand you.” You clenched your jaw and took a deep breath.“You act sweet and caring, in a blink of an eye, you go back to being indifferent. Now, you are being unreasonable.”

Loki opened his mouth, but you raised your hand. “Now that I finally have a chance to start anew, to actually be friends with someone you act like that. Why?”

The wind howled. The trees danced slightly, its leaves made a rattling sound, like an enchanting symphony.

”Because you are mine.. I can cherish you, give you love the universe has to offer.”He took a deep breath. ”I can also destroy you, hurt you, make your life miserable. Mine to keep and mine to destroy, in anyways I see fit.”

“Ah, of course.” You chuckled bitterly, nodding your head. “Thank you for reminding me. I admit, I have forgotten.”

You were a naive fool for thinking you were more than a plaything. However, this time you knew better than before. Never again would you let him play with your feelings; never again would you shed another tear for this man. His admittance made your resolve stronger. 

Perhaps it was time to put your pining heart aside and focus on yourself.

”Just take me back to the tower.”

With a flick of his fingers, the tall impeding trees were gone. They were replaced with binding lights of the City. You were back at Stark Tower. 


	12. XII. Lost girl & a strange man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are all flashback y’all

**19th century**

  
The view from the balcony was delightful. The silver radiance of the moon along with the gleaming stars lighted up the dark curtain of the night sky. Despite the music, laughter and dancing from the banquet hall, you can perfectly hear how the leaves rustled against the cool wind of the spring.

With a determined huff, you decided to go out to the gardens despite being forbidden to wander unattended. Like a panther, you moved silently. Every now and then, you leaned against the pillars to evade being detected. There were fewer people than usual due to the raging feast, which made it easier.

The breeze greeted you once you were outside. Like a prisoner, who hasn’t seen the outside for so long, the urge to roll on the ground out of jubilance was tempting. But you refrained yourself.

Your eyes caught the patches of medicinal flowers on the far corner. You were about to pluck it but it would be impertinent to do so without permission from the All-mother. So, you’ll wait until sunrise.

You wandered deeper beyond the trees. It was tenebrous and the silhouette of the massive trees was haunting. Some tales said that the forest near the palace of Asgard resides a ferocious fire breathing beast. The thought of a wild beast shredding you into thousand pieces made added to your uneasiness. And that’s when you come to a decision to halt your little exploration.

You were about to turn back but a sound of a breaking twig probed your auditory senses. Your heart was suddenly beating fast. Running would be by far the best option, but you were frozen on the spot when you discerned the cracking of dried leaves.

“Who goes there?” A baritone voice inquired. Instinctively shielded your eyes from the blinding light of the lamp. Your heart came at ease knowing that it was no beast.

You were about to speak when the man came into view. He stood in front of you and the air in your lungs nearly vanished. Literally. His elongated fingers were wrapped around your throat and a dagger was pointed at your chest.

“Please release me, I meant no harm,” you stammered. The wariness on his eyes turned soft and released you from his grasp.

“My lady, are you perhaps daft?” The stranger asked rhetorically. The lamp was placed on his foot and a black horse came to view. “No smart being would ever wander late at night in these areas.”

You were offended by his statement. But deep down, you knew it was true. “Then, perhaps, you too are a daft yourself, Sire.”

The stranger chuckled alluringly like a seductive fae. “I am a warrior. I can protect myself from danger. Unlike you. Now let’s get you out of here, shall we? Get on.”

“I accept your kind offer, good sir. But, nay, I shall leave unescorted.” You dismissed the offer politely, bowing your head a little.You started to follow the path leading to the gardens. The notion of being accompanied to a stranger was far more dangerous— especially strangers.

“Are you wary that I’ll do something unspeakable?” He trailed behind while holding the rein of his horse.

“Considering that you put pressure on mine throat and pointed a dagger on my chest, yes.”

This time he chuckled mirthfully. “Come, I, too, meant no harm. I thought you were an assassin of sort.”

Suddenly, he was in front of you. He offered his hand and reluctantly you took it, mounting the horse. “Hold tight.”

The next thing you knew, the horse was throttling out on the square of Asgard. The stranger helped you on your feet as he guided you towards the fountain.

For the second time, your airways constrict. He was beautiful— dark neatly slicked black hair and proportional sharp features.He looked like a marble statue under the light of the moon. He might perhaps be centuries older than you.

“Who are you?” You asked.

“A common warrior. Nothing of importance.” His eyes locked with yours as he spoke. The intensity of his gaze made you avoid eye contact. It was as if he was reading your soul.

“If you are, why shouldn’t you be at the palace guarding and not wandering on the forest?”

His neat hair was ruffled and swept away by the sudden wind, making him look effortlessly handsome.

“I escaped from duty.” The smirk played on his lips tickled your unease. You couldn’t grasp the meaning behind his smirk; perhaps he could be toying with you. Despite him being beautiful, he made the hairs on your back stand. “From the looks of it, you’re not from here.”

“I’m from Alfheim. I came here together with my family.”

“You’re one of the princesses then.” A strange sort of gleam enveloped his eyes. There was something off when he said that. 

“Yes, we came here for the selection. One of my sisters will be marrying Prince Loki.”

“Every soul on Asgard knows why you came.” You blushed. Of course, everybody knows that he didn’t even ask about that certain matter. “Are you not part of the selection, princess?”

“No, sire,” you answered. “I am nothing but young. I haven’t even come of age.”

“This keeps getting better,” he noted with a toothy smile that stretching on his face. You rose your brows in confusion. But he just merely shook it off. “Have you heard how malignant Prince Loki is? Some said he tortured people for fun. Aren’t you afraid for your soon-to-be unfortunately chosen sister?”

“Isn’t it a great offense to talk to your prince like that, considering you are a loyal servant of the kingdom?” He remained silent but his eyes were gleaming. Folding your arms below your chest, you continued. “Well, to answer your question— no, I am not worried. My sisters’ are quite capable. They could handle him if he’s malignant as you described.”

The strange guard and you kept conversing about seidr, surprisingly, he was very knowledgeable. Both of you would drift on different matters along the way without notice. Along the way, your unease ebbed.


	13. Another Sunny day| Loptr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sunny day, I met you up in the garden  
> You were digging plants, I dug you, beg your pardon  
> I took a photograph of you in the herbaceous border  
> It broke the heart of men and flowers and girls and trees
> 
> -Belle and Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Another Sunny Day by Belle and Sebastian.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Beads of sweat formed around your forehead as you picked plants under the blazing sun.

The All-mother graciously gave her permission for you to pick medicinal plants and herbs on her garden. You were consummately lost in your trance that you didn’t notice someone coming to your side.

“What are you doing?” You did not look back to know the owner of the voice.

“Eating,” you deadpanned, rolling your eyes. He scoffed and crouched down. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Seeing you covered in dirt and vigorously digging mo—“ he trailed off, “the queen’s plants, I cerebrated you lost your mind, princess.”

It had been several days since you met Loptr at the Forest. Every night you would abscond and meet with him. It sounds cliche, actually. It was akin to a having moonlight tryst.

The unexpected friendship was a blessing. You’ve never had friends, bar your sisters, that you can be free with. Perhaps it had something to do with his frolicsomeness and diverse erudition.

A conception popped in your mind. With a handful of dirt, you playfully throw it at him, which he fluidly eschewed.

A smile appeared on his face. It was by far from reassuring, rather it radiated mischief. With a puff of green mist, he vanished.

Bewildered, you let your eyes wander. There was no sign of him. So, you proceeded with your task.

A mirthful chuckle probed your ears. Before you can crane your neck, your face collided with the dirt.

Series of heftily ponderous cough eluded your throat. Instead of feeling remorse, he laughed, clutching his stomach.

Vengeful little thing you were, you threw another set of dirt. Then the dirt fight started. Then the dirt fight commenced. It ended up both of you rolling on the ground, unruly laughing and incredibly dirty.

Looking at the mess, your face filled with remorse. Dirt was everywhere and a couple of flowers were damaged.

As if on cue, Loptr spoke, “No worries, pet, I know a sorcerer who can fix the mess you caused.”

His words alleviated your censurability. You beamed and threw your arms around him. “It’s your mess too.”

“From what I recall, it was you who started it.” 

“Still, you’ve done your part. Don’t gainsay it,” you quipped, pulling away. 

* * *

The servants scurried to laden food, and wine on the table. The banquet hall was filled with dignitaries and commoners alike.

Odin and your father sat at both ends of the table. Today was an important day.

Loki will announce the fortunate lady who caught his eyes. Anticipation was clearly written in everyone’s faces.

Your parents were on edge. To give away one of their daughters like a prized possession pained them. But for the sake of political allegiance, they had to do it.

“So how’s the flower picking?”

A nervous smile procured on your lips. “It was executed well, Your Majesty. Thank you for letting me.”

You and Frigga conversed regarding the art of healing. Every now and then, you’d apologize. Your enthusiasm about the subject made you forget that you were talking to a Queen, but she brushed it off.

Frigga’s lips curled. “You and my son would get definitely get along.”

Before you could open your mouth, the All-father stood and began his lengthy speech.

There was an unoccupied chair adjacent to Thor. You inferred that it must be Loki’s. Come to cerebrate of it, you’ve never genuinely seen a single strand of his being.

_ And now he’s nowhere to be found. _

Then it hit you. It made sense now. The All-father was stalling. Neither the groom of the would-be-bride was inclined. Loki wouldn’t be behind time if he was abet.

Odin roamed his available eye.  No signs of his son.  Finally, he sat and announced the feast to begin.

Halfway through, the impeding doors of the hall opened with a loud thud. Everybody in the room fell silent.

Heavy silence.

Craning your neck, you saw your friend. Loptr was strutting and all eyes were on him. In a different setting, you would have called him.

Promptly, your eyes met with his green ones. With long, fluid steps, he seated himself of the vacant chair.

Your brows knitted.

_ What is he doing? _

“Let’s get this over with,” he announced as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was a bubbling glint in his eyes and you didn’t like it.

One of the elders locked eye contact with the King. With a stiff nod, the elder walked beside Loptr.

From the deepest crevices of your heart you figured the puzzle, but you the foolish pry of you refused to believe it.

A scroll appeared. It was no ordinary scroll for tying knots. It was a scroll bound with seidr for tying knots.

Loptr’s dexterous fingers gripped the quill. Languidly, he scribbled his signature on the scroll.

Your sisters were on edge. Your parents. Frigga, Odin, and Thor. You. Everyone.

The last one to sign was Odin. Within seconds, the fate of one of your sisters was sealed. He stood with Gungnir on his right and the scroll on his left.

“Royal dignitaries from Alfheim, my friends; denizens of Asgard and to everyone inside this vicinity,” he trailed off. “My son, Loki, has disposingly sealed a coalition with our oldest friends, the light elves.... by tying knots with their second eldest, Verdandi.”

The deafening noise erupted. The shock on Verdandi’s face was palpable. Lop— Loki and Verdandi’s designations were chanted with exuberance.

When the cheering faded, Loki cleared his throat. “I cerebrate you misread it, father. I am fairly certain it wasn’t Princess Verdandi’s that’s inscribed.”

Silence. Defeating, heavy silence.

Odin looked at the scroll. As he read the runes, his eye narrowed. “What have you done?” he growled.

“What’s going on here?” This time it was your father who spoke.

With anger overtaking the All-father, he threw the scroll. It landed directly in front of Loki.

Grasping the scroll, he stood and straightened his back. “Your Majesties, Your highnesses, I would relish to apprise you that the espousement will not be deterred,” he started, looking at your father then your mother. And then to Frigga, who was shaking her head. “I only made adjustments.”

“What is the meaning of this Prince Loki?” The way your mother spoke was laced with apprehension.

“Allow me read the scroll:

From the benediction of the All-father and the King of Alfheim, Loki, Prince of Asgard—“

Your heart thrilled drastically. It all came to a blur. Everything came to a blur. The only word that kept ringing inside your mind was: 

**Your fate was sealed with him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea long time ago and finally wrote it. In my opinion, it was a very Loki thing to tamper the contract. God of Mischief, everyone. 
> 
> Next chapter we’ll find out why he did it.
> 
> Guys, if you had time, please read also my other fic ‘Defying Fate’. It’s a slow burn fic, but there will be smut in the future chapters. I am kinda invested with that one. I would appreciate it if you do read it :))
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you so much <33
> 
> I’m kinda shy to ask this but... is there someone willing to Beta read for free? (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
